The Quadruple Fortnight Potential
by hullosweetpea
Summary: The group is headed off to Texas to stay with Mary for eight weeks in the summer. When a sibling squabble erupts between Sheldon and Missy everyone is awkwardly brought into the middle. Will they all make it through, or will all fourteen go bat crap crazy? Companion to The Offspring Recalibration
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! For those who read The Offspring Recalibration you are already familiar with these kids. For those who are new you can technically read this story, but it will have spoilers for it. **

**Disclaimer: And as always: Lorre, Prady and Me **

Chapter 1  
James had just taken his last final and was turning on his laptop to talk to Padma. His Skype went off and he saw that it was Melody. He sighed, contemplating whether he should accept it. She didn't Skype him much and she tended to try and reach him by other means if he wouldn't pick up. He clicked accept and Melody was there beaming. "What is it? You know I wanted to talk to Padma before I get there tomorrow" said James, slightly irritated.

"Sorry James, I couldn't wait. We have good news," said Melody.

"What," he asked confused.

"We have a new addition to the family," said Melody.

"Mom's pregnant" asked James, shocked.

Melody laughed. "No, let me introduce you to Zazzles the second," she said holding up a small tabby.

James rolled his eyes. "You could have waited until I came home tomorrow".

Melody lowered the tabby. "About that. Dad decided on the family trip for the summer."

"What are we doing this year," asked James.

"Grandma said that she'd love to see all of us again. She's offered to let us stay for a few weeks," explained Melody.

"Mmm... I was starting to crave some of her pecan pie," said James.

"_All _of us," repeated Melody.

"Oh," said James.

"And Dad's decided that instead of flying we should drive there," added Melody.

"That'll take forever." said James.

"22 hours and 26 minutes according to Google" said Melody.

"When do we leave" asked James.

Melody didn't say anything. "Melody have you started packing. You only have two days" said Sheldon as he passed her room.

"We're leaving after I get there" said James.

"Sorry, they wanted to do it at a time when none of them were working on anything major. Mom's going to start working on a new project at the end of July that's really important to her, so we had to leave before then" explained Melody.

James ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for giving me a heads up".

"You're welcome. Dad's working on emailing you an itinerary for the trip, so be prepared for that" replied Melody.

"Wait" said James.

"What" asked Melody. "

Who's going to watch Zazzles the second" asked James.

Melody started to scratch the cat behind its ears. "Stuart".

James shook his head. "See you tomorrow".

Melody had already pulled out her suitcase. "See ya".

James closed her window and accepted the call from Padma. "Hi Padma".

"Hi James," replied Padma and she waved.

"Melody just told me about the vacation plans" said James.

"Is there anything you need me to do for you before you get back" asked Padma.

"Nothing that can be done over Skype" he said with a grin.

"_James_" said Padma.

"Going four and a half months without kissing your girlfriend is torture. But can you go in my room and start some packing. Melody can help, she knows where I keep my summer clothes" he said.

"All right. I'll leave to pack. See you tomorrow" said Padma as she waved goodbye.

"See you too" said James.  
o-O-o-  
Padma blew him a kiss and shut her laptop lid. She left her room and saw Raj. "Can I borrow the car and drive to Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy's? James wants me to pack some stuff for him so he's not as rushed".

"All right. Are you going to eat here or there" asked Raj.

Padma looked at her watch "Probably there. And it's Thai night. I'll call uncle Sheldon and pick it up for him so he doesn't freak".

"Okay. Don't forget to text me when you get there" he said.

Padma gave Raj a hug "thanks dad". She grabbed the car keys from the hook and walked out to the parking lot.  
-o-O-o-  
Amy had a long day at work and came home to see Sheldon, Melody and Padma eating Thai at the table. She also saw a cat licking milk from a saucer. She rubbed her fingers at her temples "Sheldon, why is there a cat in here".

Sheldon got up from the table and picked up the cat "Amy, meet Zazzles the second".

The cat meowed in Amy's face and started to rub up against her face. She gently pushed the cat's head away. "That doesn't explain why it's here".

Sheldon lowered Zazzles II "I saw him as I passed a pet store and he looked so... zazzy. I couldn't resist. Besides, you're the one who told me you like cats because they were the epitome of indifference".

Amy sighed "that was 26 years ago".

"I don't see how your opinion could change" replied Sheldon.

Amy held up her left hand "We're in this together. You could have at least texted me 'hey can I get a cat'".

Sheldon nodded "I see your point. I apologize for not asking you first. Can I still keep him".

Amy's heart soften at the look on Sheldon's face "Yes, he is kinda cute". She started to scratch the cat behind its ears. Zazzles II purred and stretch in Sheldon's arms. "But, I'm hungry, so the cat's going to have to wait" said Amy and she made her way to the sink. "Hello Padma, what are you doing here" she asked.

"James wanted me to pack some of his stuff. Melody helped me find it" said Padma.

Amy picked up her take out box "That was nice of you. You're such a good friend to James".

Padma made a face at the word friend, but Amy missed it since she began to eat.

**A/N: I couldn't resist adding Zazzles back in. It was from one of my favorite episodes. Hopefully you all enjoyed and don't forget to follow, favorite or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I checked on my computer and I happened to have this edited so I decided to post. Thank you to all that favorite, followed or reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me **

Chapter 2  
Padma had left, Melody had gone to bed an hour ago, but Sheldon and Amy were still up because of one thing: Zazzles II. "The cat is not staying in our room and is definitely not sleeping with us," said Amy.

Sheldon was in bed holding Zazzles II. "He's happy here".

"I'm not. He can stay in a cat bed in our room and that's my final offer," said Amy crossing her arms.

Sheldon got up and walked Zazzles II over to the cat bed and left him there. He got back into bed and snuggled with Amy. "Sheldon," Amy said softly.

"What" he asked.

"I know why you got that cat and it's not going to help. You need to accept it and you'll be able to move on" she said.

Sheldon moved in closer to Amy. "But I don't want to".

She kissed her husband's forehead. "You're a grown man and you knew this was going to happen sometime. It'll get better, I promise. I know some days it will hurt, but that's what family is for. They'll make you feel better. This trip will help you". Amy gave him a gentle kiss before closing her eyes. Sheldon laid in bed and held Amy tight until he fell asleep.  
-o-O-o-  
Henry woke up with the bright sun streaming in from his window. He felt his way to his nightstand to grab his phone. He had 14 messages and his phone said it was 1: 23. _Damn it_, Henry thought, _I over slept_. He checked the latest message:  
**James: where the hell are you. I've been waiting for half an hour.**  
Henry pulled on his pants and grabbed a fresh shirt from his dresser. He hopped out of his room holding his pants up. "Good afternoon, Henry" said Leonard as he worked on his laptop.

"Why didn't you wake me up" asked Henry as he grabbed a pop tart for the cupboard.

"I honestly couldn't remember if you were here or at Sheldon and Amy's" replied Leonard.

"I'm headed there now. I'm spending the day with James and Armand" said Henry as he started to leave the apartment.

"Your mom and I'll be there later for pizza night" said Leonard as the apartment door shut.

Henry rushed up the stairs, zipping up his pants as he went, and opened the door to Sheldon and Amy's apartment. "'m 'owy 'm 'ate" said Henry with the pop tart in his mouth as he finished tightening his belt. He looked up and nearly lost his pop tart.

"Hello Henry" Melody greeted cheerfully. Padma, Katherine and Melody were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Where's James and Armand" he asked.

Padma grabbed the remote and paused their movie. "They left when we started to have our chick flick day. Right now we're on _You've Got Mail_".

"You can join us if you like" said Katherine and she scooted over so there was an empty spot between her and Melody.

"Hell no. I'll watch _Downton Abbey_ with you, but not a sappy chick flick where they're talking about their feelings or 'why doesn't he love me'" explained Henry.

"Suit yourself" said Padma and she unpaused the movie. He gave Melody a look and she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the TV screen. Henry sighed before collapsing in the chair by the couch and pulling out his phone.  
-o-O-o-  
Armand and James were going through comic books when James's phone vibrated. He grabbed it out of his pocket and smiled at the text. "Who is it" asked Armand.

"Sleeping Beauty finally woke up, here read it" replied James before handing the phone to him.  
**Henry: where are you? I need you to get me out of this chick flick hell**  
Armand laughed as he handed it back to James "looks like he needs our help".

"Agreed" said James. They each put their stack on the counter. "Hi Stuart, how are you" asked James.

"Same as always. Are you here to pick up your parents' comics too," he asked.

Armand shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well. We'll be in Texas for about two months. Is it alright if you hold their comics until then".

"I can. Do you want me to put theirs on their tab or pay for them now" asked Stuart.

"I got cash I can pay for them" said James pulling out his wallet and the correct amount of money. "Did Dad talk to you about watching Zazzles?"

"That explains the text he sent me last night. Just drop him off before you leave."

James grabbed the comic and the boys walked towards the door. "Sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks for coming by" Stuart said as they left.  
-o-O-o-  
The guys opened up the door to the apartment and saw the girls on the couch and Henry, sulking in the chair. "Hi Henry" said James.

"Where have you guys been" asked Henry.

"Comic book store" replied Armand.

"And you didn't wake me up" asked Henry.

"I texted you, but you never responded. I figured you might have done something with your dad since he took the day off" said James with a shrug.

"Well at least you're here now" said Henry.

"Ooo, _'27 Dresses'_. I like this movie" said Armand and went to sit down on the armrest next to Katherine.

"What happened to halo time" asked Henry.

"Hey, this is one of the very few rom coms I like" replied Armand.

James sat down by Padma "Go snuggle with your girlfriend".

"Your sister" Henry coughed.

James raised an eyebrow "And she has made it _very _clear to me that I can't make decisions for her".

Melody looked to the left and right of her before patting her empty lap. Henry sat down on it and looked down at Melody's face. She was looking ahead at the movie. Henry leaned back on the couch and laid an arm behind it and pulled Melody closer. She was still watching the movie, but she had a smile on her face. Henry grinned and felt something flick the back of his head. He turned around and saw James silently laughing.

**A/N: I like 27 Dresses too Armand ;) I hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was suppose to put this up yesterday, but life made other plans. Continuing the Birth Week celebration I give you the next installment of TQFP. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 3  
The group was sitting around the coffee table eating when Sheldon started his speech, "All right everyone, here's the plan for tomorrow. You were all emailed and itinerary, but there are still several subjects I'd like to go over".

"Oh my god" said penny.

"And that's item number 12: refraining from saying the Lord's name in vain in my mother's house. Now, all of you need to be here at 5:00 am tomorrow so we can have the last minute briefing before we leave at 5:30. In car one we have myself, Amy, James, melody, Henry, Padma, Armand and Katherine-"

"We're taking the suburban," asked melody.

"Yes, I know you have a distaste for it, but for this trip it is practical. We need the space" replied Sheldon.

"You wouldn't like it if the side door ripped your favorite skirt" mumbled melody.

"In car two we have Bernadette, Howard, raj and Emily. Lastly, we have in car three penny and Leonard and a majority of our luggage. We will be stopping every 3 hours to stretch and for bathroom breaks. We will not be stopping before the approved time. We will keep in touch by texting since walkie talkies seem to be inefficient" Sheldon said and he glared at Howard.

"Any sane person would have thrown it out the window" said Howard, defending himself.

"If any of you have any problems with the driving schedule, please say so now" asked Sheldon.

"Yes, why am I the only kid who's driving" asked melody.

"I'd like to keep everyone in the same cars, which eliminates all the adults except for myself and your mother. I don't drive and James is sketchy. I trust you more than him and I don't trust anyone who isn't my child" explained Sheldon.

"Why do we even need a driving schedule? Couldn't we just trade when someone's tired" asked Bernadette.

"People, people. Having a schedule will keep this trip running smoothly and part of that is a driving schedule" Sheldon explained.

"We all read the itinerary. Can we leave this for the briefing tomorrow" asked Leonard a he rubbed his temples.

"Fine, but if anyone is confused, it's your fault" said Sheldon.

"Since we have to wake up at a ridiculous hour I think we're going to leave" said raj. "

I agree, come on Padma, Armand" said Emily.

"We better head out too" said Bernadette. The two families left leaving the Coopers and Hofstaders.

"I need to go take some aspirin" said Leonard and he left the apartment.

"See ya tomorrow" said penny as Henry and her followed Leonard.

"I suggest that you all go to bed. I want to make sure we're all up in time for when everyone comes over" said Sheldon.

Sheldon and Amy left for their bedroom leaving James and Melody. "This is going to be a long vacation" said James.

"Cheer up. You don't have to drive and if you sit in the back you can probably cuddle with Padma" said melody.

James gave a snort of derision "like dad's not going to be on canoodle patrol. I'll probably do good holding hands".

"You're just not sneaky enough, you make it easy to be caught" melody said before leaving James in the living room.  
-o-O-o-  
Katherine was sleeping happily until her alarm went off, at 4:00 am. She stared angrily at it like it had punched her grandma before turning it off. She grabbed the clothes she had already laid out and went to take a quick shower.  
-o-O-o-  
She went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of yogurt and a bottle of juice. When she turned to her left she saw her father eating a bowl of fruit loops at the counter. "Morning" she mumbled as she went to grab a spoon.

"Tired" asked Howard.

"You could say that" said Katherine as she sat down beside him. Howard got up, grabbed a bowl from the shelf and poured another bowl of Froot Loops.

"Who's that for" asked Katherine as she tried to open her yogurt.

Howard pushed it down the counter "you, you're going to need some sugar in you if you're going to stay up".

"I'll stick with my Boston cream pie yogurt" she replied.

"Katherine, you have a container of cream cheese and a V8. Eat the cereal" advised Howard.

Katherine looked down and saw that he was right. She sighed and dug her spoon into the colorful breakfast choice "where's mom".

"She's outside putting our suitcases in the car. Might want to hurry up. We don't want to be late" said Howard as he washed his bowl up in the sink.

Katherine finished shoveling cereal in her mouth when Bernadette came in "Come on, it's time to go". Katherine rinsed out her bowl and left it in the sink before grabbing her purse and following her parent out the door.  
-o-O-o-  
"Padma, it's my turn" Armand shouted through the bathroom door as he pounded away on it.

Padma rolled her eyes and turned up the hair dryer "I'm almost done. five more minutes".

"You said that five minutes ago" whined Armand.

Padma grabbed a hair tie and deftly pulled her hair back as she opened the door "I want to look good for James".

It was Armand's turn to roll his eyes "according to our parents you're just really good friends. Besides we'll be spending almost a whole day in the car. By the end of it we won't care".

"I can still try. Do you want a muffin or a toaster strudel" she asked.

"Are they blueberry muffins".

"No, lemon poppy".

Armand made a disgusted face "yech, I'll take a toaster strudel".

"Okay, I'll save you one, but we're running out of time" said Padma as she left for the kitchen. Her parents were already in there, each with a cup of black coffee. "Morning mom, morning dad" she said as she tried to muster a cheerful expression.

"We have to leave in ten minutes and yes Armand can eat his toaster strudel in the car" said raj before she even asked.

"How would you know he'd want a toaster strudel" asked Padma as she grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"Because he always wants one" said Emily.

Padma looked at the expiration date on the yogurt and made a face before throwing it away "he eats so many he should be made of them". Raj refilled his coffee cup. "I thought we were only allowed six ounces" asked Padma as she grabbed a muffin.

Raj took a deep, long sip from his cup "what Sheldon doesn't know won't hurt him".

Armand came into the kitchen, slightly drippy. "Did you dry your hair" asked Emily.

"Sorta, is my strudel ready" he asked. There was a pop from the toaster and the overly mentioned strudel appeared. "

Now that that's done we can leave" said raj as he grabbed his car keys.  
-o-O-o-  
Henry's alarm went off and then his second one went off, and a third. Having slept through the first two meant that he now only had ten minutes to get dressed, eat and run upstairs. He grabbed a pair of clean looking pants from the floor and a definitely clean shirt from his dresser. He threw it all on before walking out of his room. "Good morning" said Leonard as he saw his son enter the apartment.

"Nice to see you up, but we have to go" said penny as she grabbed the apartment keys from the bowl.

"No breakfast" asked Henry.

"Just steal something from Sheldon and Amy's fridge" said penny as she held the door open.

"That'll make Sheldon freak" said Leonard as he walked through the door.

"I'll ask James to get it for me" said Henry as he was the last to leave the apartment.  
-o-O-o-  
"Where is everyone" asked Sheldon. Amy was asleep at the counter and the kids weren't even out of their rooms. Sheldon looked towards his wife and saw her asleep. "Amy!" he shouted.

"Uhmn" said Amy groggily.

"Our own kids aren't up" said Sheldon.

"Oh, um..., MELODY, JAMES, YOUR DAD WANTS YOU OUT HERE FOR THAT MEETING THINGY" yelled Amy.

Sheldon covered his ears "don't yell, I'm right here. And it's not a meeting thingy, it's a brief overview of the itinerary". James and Melody came out dressed and rested. "Why haven't you been out here" asked Sheldon.

"It's no fun with no one here" said James. Footsteps good be heard outside the apartment "and I think they're here".  
**A/N: Our weary travelers are about to take off, but they'll have to make it through Sheldon's second speech. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I feel bad for that. I wrote this story last summer and I had quite a few scenes with Howard's mom and since she's died I've had to do a lot of reedits. This being one of those chapters. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me **

Chapter 4  
"Are we late," Howard as he came in with Bernadette and Katherine.

"No, in fact you are the first to arrive now-".

"Not late, not late" shouted Leonard as he came running in with Penny and Henry close behind.

"No, but if you had come twelve seconds later-"

"We made it" shouted Armand as he came inside the apartment with Raj, Emily, and Padma behind.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "People, we have very little time, so I'll have to shorten this. I want to make sure we have enough time to arrange all the suitcases".

"Oh my god, you mean I could have slept later" asked Penny.

"That is a strike. I warned you about saying the Lord's name in vain last night" said Sheldon.

Leonard shook his inhaler and took a breath from it. "Our first stop will be in Phoneix-".

"Sheldon, we all read the itinerary. Can we just go out to the cars and pack them" asked Raj.

Leonard used his inhaler one more time. "Really Raj, without this kind of structure-".

"Damn it, I forgot to take the cat to Stuart's last night" said Howard.

Sheldon threw his hands in the air "I give up. Just go downstairs and get the cars loaded". Sheldon went to go look for Zazzles II, Amy and Melody were moving luggage and Henry snagged an orange and leftover pizza from the fridge.  
-o-O-o-  
"Most of it should fit in Leonard's car, if you have anything in them that you want during the car ride I suggest you take it out now" said Sheldon. Nobody moved so he continued on. "If placed correctly, about four should fit in the trunk and six in the back seat".

"What about the other four," asked Bernadette.

"They shall go in Howard's car," said Sheldon. Everyone started to cram Leonard's car full of suitcases and placed the extras in Howard's. The kids started to pile haphazardly in the suburban. "I don't know what you are thinking about. You'll be sitting all girls, all boys. I don't care who gets the back or the middle" said Sheldon as he got in the passenger seat.

Melody looked at James "I am not sitting in the back. That's how my skirt ripped in the first place".

"We all have longer legs so we should sit in the middle" replied James.

"We have seem to have reached an impasse" said Melody as she crossed her arms.  
"Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock" said Katherine. The twins looked at each other and each set a fist in their hand "Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock". Melody put down a lizard while James had Spock. "Ah, lizard poisons Spock! We win," said melody.

"You really need to stop using Spock," said Henry as he crawled into the back.

"It's a bad habit I picked up from my father," replied James.  
-o-O-o-  
They had pulled up to the Comic Book store and Howard got out. He knocked on the door, but there was immediate reply. "Ugh, is Stuart even at the store this hour," asked Melody.

"Yeah, he normally comes early to do inventory," replied Henry.

Howard knocked on the door again and began to tap his foot impatiently on the sidewalk. The door opened and Stuart came out. They two talked for a couple of minutes and then Howard handed over the cat carrier. Stuart held it up to his face and he talked to the cat while Howard rolled his eyes. Stuart said one last goodbye and then Zazzles II escaped from his cat carrier. Howard and Stuart began to chase the feline around the store's entrance.  
"Why does he have to be sooo embarrassing" moaned Katherine.

"If he doesn't hurry up he'll put us off schedule" said Sheldon.

"Mom switch spots with me, with all the commotion I forgot I was supposed to drive first" said melody as she unbuckled.

"You're right" said Amy and she got out of the driver's seat and swapped with Melody.

Howard tried to get the cat into the corner, but it ran under his legs.

"I'd rather have him go through the sex talk again than him wake up the whole neighborhood" said Katherine as she buried her face in the seat in front of her.

"Katherine, I'd appreciate it if you would get your head away from the back of my seat" said Sheldon.

"He's not that bad. Dad can be worse sometimes" said James from the back.

"What did you say about me" asked Sheldon.

"Nothing" said James.

"I have Vulcan hearing James-".

"Thank god, he's got the cat" said Padma. They saw Howard carrying Zazzles II over to Stuart and he rushed quickly into the building.

"Wait" said Armand. Stuart came back out again and grabbed the carrier before giving a small wave and going back inside. Howard gave the line of waiting cars a thumbs up and he climbed back into his car. Leonard's car pulled out first, followed by Howard's. Melody carefully pulled out on to the street.

"Can we turn on the radio" asked Henry

. "No, I prefer not to hear any wailing in this car" said Sheldon.

"This is going to be a long trip" muttered Padma.

**A/N: And the road trip begins in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You all deserve an update right? Fair warning there are some spoilers for Downton Abbey ahead (those watching the fifth season are fine). I also wrote all of the Counterfactuals questions in a sleep depraved state as that seemed appropriate. And in July. Some of them have already aged a bit, oh well. Enjoy!**

**Guest: Thank you! It means a lot to me that you love my stories so much. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and moi**

Chapter 5

**Hour 1- 5:47 am**

"Why don't we play a fun car game" suggested Sheldon.

"NO!" replied the kids in full force.

"Fine, I'll play counterfactuals with Amy. If Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss hadn't casted Benedict Cummberbatch as Sherlock, how would he have gained his fame in American audiences," asked Sheldon.

"You must be tired if you're asking popular culture questions. It's Downton Abbey" responded Amy.

"Correct as always, please defend".

"After Matthew died, they had many male suitors call on Mary. He could have easily been casted as the man to win her heart" explained Amy.

"How the hell does that make sense" asked Armand.

"Just go with it" said James.

"If there was no apples, what kind of pie would be 'American'" asked Amy.

"Cherry".

"Correct, defend".

"One of the most popular early American fables is that of Washington cutting down a cherry tree. Even though the moral is that he couldn't tell a lie, people would remember this by baking cherry pies in honor of his honesty. If Canada had given Washington D.C. a tree instead of Japan giving them cherry blossoms trees, what kind of festival would be held".

"Pancake Fest". "Defend".

"It would have obviously been maple trees, creating copious amounts of maple sap that could be turned into maple syrup. They only appropriate thing to do with it is to pour it liberally on a stack of flapjacks".

"Correct. Your turn".

Padma turned and looked at James "how long do they play this game".

"I've known them to play for hours". Padma groaned and hit her head against the middle console.

-o-O-o-

Raj and Emily were asleep in the back. "I'll be glad when we get there. I really need a nap" said Howard.

"I do to. HEY MOVE OVER. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ON THE ROAD" shouted Bernadette at a passing car.

"No, not sex, a real nap" said Howard.

"Why don't you take one right now- YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU MISTER" she shouted at the car that just cut them off.

"I wish" mumble Howard as he tried to get in a comfy position.

-o-O-o-

"...I've really progressed with my new work and-" Leonard was cut off by a snore in the passenger seat. He looked over at penny "at least you pay more attention than my mother".

-o-O-o-

**Hour 3- 8:02 am**

"I'm hungry, how much longer until we stop" asked Henry.

Sheldon looked at his watch "I know I said every three hours, but I forgot to clarify that it would be after the five hour drive to Phoenix".

"Yippee" said Katherine dully.

-o-O-o-

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Bernie" said Howard to a now mad looking Bernadette.

"Really? What else could that mean. That guy was a jerk I gave him a piece of my mind".

"He can't hear you through the car".

"I got my point across with help from a bird as we passed him".

"I'm sorry".

"So what's going on" asked raj as he woke up.

"Apparently Howard gave Bernadette the impression that he couldn't sleep with her yelling at everyone on the road" explained Emily.

"I'm taking a nap again. I don't want in another couple's fight". He snuggled against his wife hand went back to sleep.

"He can sleep over us arguing".

"That's because he comes from an over populated country!"

.  
-o-O-o-

Penny was now up and so was the radio. "_If you like piña coladas. Getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight..."_

-o-O-o-

**Hour 5- 9:45 am**

"Howard, tell your wife to take the next exit...okay...no you cannot...goodbye". Sheldon ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Melody, take the next exit and stop at the gas station on the right".

"Okay".

"I wonder if they have honey buns" said Armand.

"Why honey buns" asked Katherine.

"They're so tasty".

"I don't think I've had one".

Armand gasped "we have to get you one".

Sheldon frowned, "Who said you could eat in this car".

"We used to eat in the back" said Padma.

Sheldon's frown deepened "you shouldn't have".

"We used to eat those animal crackers in the boxes with handles".

"I remember those" added melody.

Sheldon looked towards Amy "did you know about this".

"If they were driving you nuts you would have given them to them too".

"_Amy how could you_!"

-o-O-o-

"Look, Bernie, maybe I shouldn't have said that".

"I shouldn't have over reacted. I get overly sensitive when I drive. Everything bugs me"

. "Why don't I drive after we stop at the gas station?"

Bernadette smiled at Howard "thanks".

"I'm glad that's over" said raj.

Bernadette and Howard stared at the couple in the back. "We're still here," clarified Raj.

-o-O-o-

Leonard pulled up to the gas station and got out to put in the gasoline. Sheldon came over to them. "We are currently on time and will stop for lunch at 1:00".

"Isn't that a little late" asked penny.

"You forget about the time change" reminded Sheldon before he left.

"Why don't you go inside and get us some snacks" said Leonard.

"Do pistachios sound good" asked penny.

"Yeah, and a water" added Leonard. He continued to watch the price go up until he heard the familiar click saying it was done. He had just started the car back up when penny got in.

"Here are your pistachios" she said. Leonard leaned over and gave her a quick peck

"Thanks, honey. They're even shelled".

Penny opened up her package of beef jerky, making his nose wrinkle. "What" she asked around her full mouth.

"I don't see how you like that".

"And I can't see how you survived a week in Nebraska during hunting season".

Leonard rolled his eyes and put the car in drive.

**A/N: Part one of the road trip complete! There is still to come as it is a **_**long **_**drive from California to Texas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter! They always brighten my day.**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady, and me**

Chapter 6

**Hour 11- 6:17 pm**

"We've finally made it into Texas" announced Amy as they passed a sign.

"Thank go..uuh..sh" said Katherine.

"Nice save" said melody.

"Thank you".

"We can't be that far now" said Armand.

"I hate to break it to you Armand, but Galveston is in east Texas" pointed out James.

"We have at least another twelve hours on the road" said Sheldon as he looked at his watch. "We'll stop at 7:30 to eat a quick dinner then get back on the road".

"Whose brilliant idea was it to drive" asked Padma.

"Mine" replied Sheldon.

"I remember now" said Padma.

-o-O-o-

"How do mermaids have sex" asked raj.

"Like fish" replied Howard.

"But from the waist up their humanoid, shouldn't they have sex like humans".

"They don't even exist" added Bernadette.

"No, let's assume they do, it would be more like fish since the waist down is what you use" Howard explained.

"You can still do a lot of things from the waist up" said raj.

"But not underwater hanky panky".

"Well maybe that's how they do it".

"How would you even know".

"Why are we discussing mermaid sex" asked Emily.

"I saw a sign with a mermaid on it" replied raj.

"And that's the first question that came to your mind".

"It's an honest question. They have tails and everything".

"How do fish have sex" asked Bernadette.

Howard went blank "I don't know. I'll ask Google".

"There are some things you shouldn't ask google and that is probably one of them".

"Or giraffe sex" added raj.

"Giraffe sex" asked Emily.

"You don't even want to know".

-o-O-o-

Penny was messing with the radio station "it's all staticky. Why can't anything good play".

"Give it time. It'll work eventually".

_Son las seis y media. Es tiempo por la hora de música con no anuncios_.

"What the hell" shouted penny.

Leonard grinned "I think you found a Spanish station".

_La música de ayer y hoy, uno cero siete. Para bailar la bamba. Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia_.

Penny started to laugh "I know this song". She turned it up and sang along. _Una poca de gracia para m para t y arriba y arriba Y arriba y arriba por t ser, por ti ser, por ti ser_.

Leonard laughed and joined in. _Yo no soy marinero, Yo no soy marinero. Soy capitan, soy capitan, soy capitan..._

**Hour 16- 10:42 pm**

The car was silent. Sheldon was passed out in the passenger seat. Amy was humming "Moves like Jagger" to herself as she drove. All the kids were asleep, except for two. "Sometimes I don't feel like we're a real couple" whispered Armand.

"What do you mean by that" replied Katherine.

"James and Padma are always snogging like two vacuums".

"Snogging?".

"Kissing isn't strong enough of a word".

"Ah".

"Melody and Henry sneak off and do who knows what"

. "Knitting"

. "What?".

"He wanted to learn how to knit, but he figured you guys would make fun of him. Melody offered him lessons".

"Okaay. We never seem to do anything they would deem 'coupley'".

"Armand, we have pet names for each other and bake pastries and desserts together. That's our thing".

"But it isn't...".

"Suggestive?".

"No, not like that... Well kinda".

Katherine reached out and took his hand "I don't care if it is. I want us to be comfortable in our relationship. Screw what other people think".

Armand smiled "that's very kind of you Katherine".

"I mean it".

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly "try and get some sleep".

-o-O-o-

"What do you think the others are doing" asked raj.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I'd be sleeping".

"Thanks for staying up with me".

"You're welcome. I also want to keep an eye on them".

She turned around and looked at Howard and Bernadette asleep in the back. Raj tapped his fingers on the wheel "They won't do anything".

"I've heard some interesting stories".

"Girls' night?".

"Girls' night".

"You share a lot more than feelings"

. "Sometimes you have to tell stories to explain your feelings".

"I'm sure you have a lot of dirt on the guys".

"They have some on you too".

Raj swerved a bit "what?!".

Emily laughed "only a few stories and not the worst ones".

Howard sat up a bit "we're trying to sleep back here".

-o-O-o-

Penny was figuratively alone in the car. Leonard was there, but asleep. He softly snored in the passenger seat as she drove. She smiled as she stole glances every now and then. He had grey in his hair and it wasn't as unruly as it used to be. He still wore his nerdy shirts, but the rotation was smaller. She couldn't believe she missed them. Sometimes she didn't notice they had gotten older, other times it snuck up on her. Like when his prescription for his glasses got stronger. Or when she looked in the mirror and saw crow's feet. She looked over at his face and saw his wrinkles. While she might despise hers, she liked his. She liked to think of them as his laugh lines. Penny was glad that she got to help make several of them. This trip was going to be good for all of them. The kids were growing up. They were growing up and she understood this might be the last big trip they all took together. Leonard stirred and sat up straighter "how you doing".

Penny smiled "fine. There's not much traffic so it's easy to handle. Go back to sleep, I've got this under control".

He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaning back in the seat and sleeping. 

**A/N: And yes, I know Sheldon and Raj already discussed mermaid sex on the show, but when I wrote this the current season hadn't aired. I decided to keep it as is because the gag is still just as good here. Next chapter they finally make it to Mary's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the response from the last chapter. And here it is, the end of the road trip!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 7

**Hour 23- 7:26 am**

"Just take a left and pull in the driveway," Sheldon instructed.

Amy turned and carefully pulled in. As she stopped the car Mary came out of the house. "How's my Shelly bean," she asked as she embraced him.

James and Henry snickered behind him. "I'm doing fine mother."

She let go of him and went on to Amy. "How's my Amy doing?".

"A little tired, but okay," she said as she let go.

The others pulled up and came piling out. "How is everyone? Did you do okay on the trip?" She went around hugging everyone. "And there's my little Birdie, I think you've gotten taller and still just as pretty," she hugged Melody tightly "I heard you got yourself a boyfriend."

Henry stepped forward. "That would be me, ma'am."

She looked Henry over. "You certainly are Leonard and Penny's son. You treat my grandbaby right. I better not hear about you two sinnin'".

Henry turned pink and Melody became flustered. "No, we would never do anything like that".

Mary laughed. "I know you two won't. Why don't you two start helping your folks unload your luggage." She walked over to James and looked up at him. "You seem to be growing like a bean sprout, Nutter Butter. I barely remember a time when you weren't taller than me".

James hugged her back "I remember plenty of times when you were taller than me".

"Aww, you're just trying to be sweet. How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I want to focus on my academics".

"Just like your daddy. Remember that you need to have some fun sometimes, just not too much fun". She patted him on the back before addressing the group. "Why don't y'all get your suitcases and come inside. After I'm done showing you where you'll be sleeping I've got some pancakes waiting".

The group headed inside, following Mary. "I've got Shelly and Amy in his old room. Bernadette and Howard in junior's old room. Raj and Emily in Missy's old room and Leonard and Penny in the guest room. Now you kids are going to be in the basement. There are two couches and I've got some air mattresses all ready for when you need it. Shelly, why don't you help them get settled down there".

Sheldon gave a bit of a sigh "all right, mother. Follow me".

He opened a door and Sheldon and the kids disappeared down to the basement.

Mary grew serious. "Now, Shelly thinks I've invited y'all out here just because. However, y'all remember when Shelly's Meemaw died a few months back, we need to go through her stuff. I know Shelly told me he didn't want to be apart of it, but he needs to be. I know he needs a support team, which is where y'all come in. We won't go out now, but sometime we'll go out to her house and Missy and Junior will be there. I know the minute Shelly figures out he will throw a fit, but he needs to stop grieving for her. She's with the good Lord now and there's nothing we can't do about it".

"Does Sheldon know anything" asked penny.

"Nope, and I want it to stay that way until we pull up to her house".

"Mom, do you have any sheets" asked Sheldon as he came up the basement steps.

"They're in the dryer. They should be ready after you eat".

"We can eat now," asked Henry.

"Course you can. Grab a plate and pile them up" replied Mary.

-o-O-o-

"There are two couches. The biggest question: who get's to sleep on them" asked James.

The kids looked at the air mattress lined up between the two couches. "I want to sleep on the middle mattress" said Katherine as she plopped down on it.

"I'll take one by Katherine" offered Armand.

"No, I doubt if our parents would approve" said Padma.

"Then I'll sleep on Katherine's right, you on the left and our brothers on the other side" suggested Melody.

"Them where do I sleep" asked Henry.

'The couch on the right by James" said Padma.

"Well, I'm tired so, I'm going to bed" announced Armand. He flopped down on the couch by Padma's air mattress. The others shrugged their shoulders and lay down on their mattresses too.

-o-O-o-

Henry and James were gone when Armand got up, so he walked up the stairs. As he passed the clock he saw it read 10:34. Howard was sitting on the couch with Bernadette when he passed them. "Have you seen Henry and James?"

"They're outside. James said something about a tree fort or something" replied Howard shrugging his shoulders.

Armand went out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. "Woah". He looked up at the tree house above him. It was actually more like two smaller houses connected by a rope bridge.

"Hi Armand" shouted Henry from the left one.

"What are you doing up there".

James came out behind Henry. "We didn't want to wake up the girls so we came out here".

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Inadvertently, sorry about that. Come on up".

"How do I get up?"

Henry let a rope ladder go and tumble down. Armand climbed up and went into the house. "What have you been doing?"

Henry gestured towards a stack of comics "reading".

"So was this your dad's tree house or something," asked Armand.

"Yeah, he shared this one with my uncle. The other one is Aunt Missy's," explained James.

Armand picked up a fantastic four and started to read. "Why does your grandma call you Nutter Butter?".

"She calls you Nutter Butter," said Henry in disbelief.

"Yeah, your grandma probably had a nickname for you".

"Nope" said Henry shaking his head.

"Nothing at all" replied Armand.

"She calls me Nutter Butter, because we used to eat Nutter Butters together while I talked about the periodic table and she talked about Noah's ark".

"That's adorable, dude," replied Armand.

"Stop teasing him, I think it's nice of him to be her lil' Nutter Butter," said Henry seriously. He looked at Armand and they both started to laugh.

James shook his head. "You guys are both jerks".

Henry put an arm around James's shoulder. "And you wouldn't have it any other way". James rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face and continued to read while Henry and Armand laughed.

**A/N: And now we have a plot. For those who don't follow me I also have a prom story up since it's prom season. I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm a bit fond of this chapter as it contains a few items from my own childhood.**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me. **

Chapter 8

Henry, James, Armand, Padma and Katherine were looking through a bookshelf when melody came up the stairs. "Damn Melody, I didn't know you'd show that much skin," said Henry looking his girlfriend up and down.

Melody had changed into her usual attire minus the long sleeves and stockings. It had become apparent to everyone in the room that Melody's skirt was...shorter than they first thought. "It's hotter than Hell here. I didn't want to give myself heat stroke," replied melody as she nonchalantly sat down on the love seat. "|What are we going to do".

Armand held up two game boxes. "It's between 'mouse trap' or 'you cheated'".

"What was that second one," asked melody, befuddled.

"I think we're playing that one," said James.

Armand carried the box back down to the basement where he sat it down on the small table.

"Can we set the air mattresses on top of the couches so we have more room," asked Katherine.

"We should, or we can set them over in that corner," said Padma. They placed the mattresses on top of each other and then all sat down around the table.

Armand opened the box to see it all jumbled up together. "Where are the instructions".

Katherine looked in and pointed. "They're right here on the box insert. We all get a blue card with a number. The highest number gets to draw one of these white cards. You have the options of truthfully reading the card or lying. If you're caught lying you go back to your original space and then back an extra ten. If you happen to be telling the truth the player who called you out has to go back ten. If you land on a space with your number you can go an additional ten spaces. The goal is to be the first one at the claims office".

"Sounds easy enough" said melody.

Armand passed out a number to everyone. "Hey, we're out of pieces" said James.

Padma looked at the side of the box and frowned "we shouldn't it says up to eight players". She pulled the earring off her ear and placed it on the board "just use my earring. I want it back at the end though".

"Is everything set up" asked Armand.

"I think so" replied Katherine as she looked over the directions one last time.

"Then let's begin".

-o-O-o-

Leonard and Penny were cuddling up on the porch swing outside. "It's so quiet," said Leonard.

"Compared to Pasadena" replied penny.

Mary came out with a pitcher of iced tea "I thought y'all might like something to drink".

"You didn't have to do that. We could have done it" replied Leonard.

Mary smiled "aren't you a sweet boy. I may be old, but I'm not that old" she lowered her voice to a whisper "we're going out Saturday to Meemaw's house. I thought I'd like to give everyone a heads up".

"Thanks Mrs. Cooper" said penny.

"You can call me Mary" she said before leaving. Penny poured two glasses of tea for herself and Leonard. She took a long sip and sighed. "I wonder what the others are doing".

-o-O-o-

"Do you need any help" raj asked.

"I can do it myself. I'll be fine" replied Mary as she cut up vegetables.

Emily grabbed an extra apron from a hook "you're going to all the trouble to have us here as guests and for so long. You're going to tire of making food sometime. Let us help".

"If you insist. Raj, could you take over cutting these vegetables and I'll have your lovely wife help me season fish" instructed Mary.

Raj picked up the knife and continued where Mary and left off. Emily grabbed the spices from the spice rack and followed Mary's example.

-o-O-o-

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on a blanket under the trees in the backyard. "It was very nice of your mother to invite us all out," said Amy.

Sheldon drew circles with his thumb on Amy's hand "she enjoys the company. If we all help out it won't be as much of a burden on her".

"When I came out I saw raj and Emily helping her out with dinner".

"That was nice of them. We can have the kids help out with dishes".

"Speaking of which, where are they? Shouldn't they be out here in this sunshine?".

"I didn't spend my time outside when I lived here".

"But they don't get this kind of opportunity all the time".

Sheldon checked his watch "dinner will probably be done soon. Let's go round up the kids".

He helped Amy up and they went back into the house through the sliding doors.

-o-O-o-

"You cheated, you so cheated" said Katherine.

Melody showed her the card that she had just grabbed "nope, even with leader. Now you have to go back ten".

Katherine scowled as she moved her piece back.

"My turn" Armand said enthusiastically "move ahead 32 spaces". He started to move his piece when the others started to complain.

"There is no way that's a card" said Henry.

"That's outrageous" added James.

"They wouldn't put that in there" said Padma.

That guarantees you a huge lead" said Katherine.

"Not to mention winning the game" finished melody.

"Actually, that card is in the set, so it's highly possible that he did get that card" said Sheldon as he walked down the stairs with Amy.

"He's right" said Armand as he showed them the card.

"Since you all told him that he was cheating, you all have to go back ten," Sheldon looked at the board, "not that it matters seeing as he has won".

"How did you know that was in the deck," asked Katherine.

"Eidetic memory, I know all 106 cards in there," Sheldon said simply.

Amy picked up the box lid. "This doesn't sound like the kind of game your mother would approve of".

"She didn't. My father picked it up at a garage sale for two dollars. I usually won as I was able to memorize which cards had already been used," explained Sheldon.

"Anyway, we came down to tell you that supper's done. Go on upstairs and wash up," said Amy.

Sheldon and Amy went upstairs followed by the kids. James came back down to grab Padma's earring. She was waiting in the stairwell for him and gave him a peck on the cheek before putting it back in. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. For a reference Ben is Missy's kid; the unnamed Cooper born when Sheldon went to Texas in the show. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me **

Chapter 9

"So, what are you kids going to do while you're here" asked Mary.

"I'm not quite sure. We'll probably go to the beach a few times, but other than that I don't know" said Bernadette.

"She said kids, how come you answered mom" asked Katherine.

"Your mom is around the same age as my Shelly. To me y'all are kids" answered Mary.

"I saw the tree houses out there looked in pretty rough shape. If some of you guys helped I'm sure we could fix them up" suggested penny.

"That would be nice. I've been afraid that they're going to come down and hit someone, but Ben used to love playing on them. I didn't have the heart to have them be torn down" replied Mary.

"Now we have a project to work on, is there anything else anybody wants to do" asked Leonard.

No one said anything.

"Shelly, I forgot to mention that your siblings will probably come by sometime so they can see y'all".

Sheldon sighed "we talk once a month and send them a Christmas card every year isn't that enough".

"Shelly, they are family. It won't kill you to visit with them. Which reminds me, you're coming to church with me on Sunday".

"Really mother, I'm a fully grown man with kids of my own. You can't make me go to church".

"Sheldon, we have an agreement. You haven't gone to church yet this year and you're going to sometime during this trip whether you like it or not".

"Fine I'll go this Sunday".

"Would anyone else care to join us" asked Mary.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"I understand that Howard and Raj won't go, but anyone else?".

"Sorry, I'm Catholic" said Bernadette.

"I haven't gone to church since I left Omaha. I think we were Lutheran, or maybe Baptist. I don't really remember" said penny.

"We didn't go to church when I grew up. My mother didn't believe in all of it" said Leonard.

"Well that's all right. It looks like it will be just us Cooper's" said Mary brightly.

James and Melody exchanged looks across the table.

"I've got some pecan pies in there that are just dying to be eaten. Melody, can you and Katherine go and get them".

The girls both got up from the table "sure grandma".

They brought them back in and Mary cut generous helpings out for everyone.

-o-O-o-

Mary was driving Amy and Sheldon out to Meemaw's house. "Where are we going" asked Sheldon.

"Oh that doesn't matter" replied Mary.

"Why are my friends coming with me, but not the kids" he asked.

"Well it's more of a grown up thing. I didn't want the kids in the way" explained Mary.

Sheldon looked out the window and his eyebrows knitted themselves together. "Mother...".

"Now Shelly-".

"No 'now Shelly'. I know exactly where we're going" said Sheldon as he crossed his arms.

Mary pulled into a long driveway with a white two story house at the end. "Why are we here" asked Sheldon darkly.

Mary pulled up to two other cars "we're seeing your siblings".

Sheldon tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't budge. "The child lock's on" said Mary as she turned around to get a good look at her son.

"I'm not a child" he replied haughtily.

"Then stop acting like one" said Mary.

"Sheldon" Amy said softly, speaking for the first time the entire car ride "you can't run away from this".

"Fine. Then I'll stay here" he lifted his chin in the air.

Leonard opened up Sheldon's car door "and that's why we're here. We're here for you buddy and if that means pulling you out of a car, then we'll be pulling you out of a car".

The rest of his friends were standing behind him. "Though we all prefer not to" said Howard.

"Just come inside and talk with missy and junior" suggested Mary.

Sheldon glared at everyone before sighing "fine". He unbuckled himself from the seat and left the car. He trudged up the steps and opened the door. The first thing that hit him was the smell of a house that had been shut up for too long. It was too much for him and he turned around and ran back to the car.

"Sheldon" shouted Mary. Amy ran after him. Missy and George jr. came in from another room.

Missy placed a hand on Mary's shoulder "you got him this far. That's a good start".

Mary leaned up against the wall "I know he had a special bond with my mother, but it's not healthy for him to carry on like this".

"I know we didn't personally know your mother very well, but Sheldon told us about her often" said Bernadette.

"He'll make it through, you'll see" added raj.

Mary wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand "sometimes I don't know what to do about him".

George jr. pulled Mary away from against the wall "dad always said you had to take your time with Sheldon".

Mary stood up straighter "that was one of the few things he said that were true".

"We can try again later. Maybe in a few weeks" suggested Missy.

Mary patted the wall affectionately before going to the door "we'll see...".

-o-O-o-

Amy opened up the backseat door and slid over against Sheldon. He looked over at his wife "did you know about this".

"Yes" she said quietly.

"And you didn't tell me".

"I didn't know until recently and your mother didn't want you to know".

"Why" asked Sheldon as he turned his gaze to his shoes.

"I think she thought it would help if you confronted your pain" said Amy as she reached to grab his hand.

"Well, she was wrong. I was doing fine before she decided to 'help'".

"Sheldon Lee Cooper you have not been fine. You've been a mess for the past three months. I nearly had your mother come over last month. When your mother suggested this trip, I didn't know this part. When you brought the cat home, I knew you were getting worse. I know you loved your Meemaw and she was a great woman, but she couldn't live forever. 103 is pretty damn good" Amy paused to catch her breath "Sheldon, the sooner you let go, the better you'll feel".

Sheldon looked into Amy's emerald eyes "but I don't want to let go".

Amy caressed his face "I know, but that doesn't mean you won't forget". 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. You guys always make my day I can't express it enough!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady, me**

Chapter 10

The kids were watching a movie when Sheldon ran back into the house with Amy right behind "Sheldon!" They heard a door slam and Amy begin to knock on the door "Sheldon, I thought we got over this. We don't have to go back. We can talk this over like adults".

Amy came back to the living room and sat down on the couch. The others came in gently through the door. "Did you get it sorted out," asked Emily.

Amy started to cry. "No, I thought I could, but I can't! I thought he was okay when we left, but he wasn't". 

Penny put an arm around her bestie. "Give him some time".

"I'm his wife. What happened to 'for better or for worse'".

"Penny's right" said Leonard.

"Sheldon is a delicate creature. One wrong move and 'poof', little Sheldon pieces" said Howard.

Amy looked at him and her glare made him cringe "I waited almost six years for sex, you think I don't know that".

Armand looked around "where's melody?"

-o-O-o-

_Knock, knock._

Sheldon's voice was muffled through the door "go away, Amy".

Melody pushed the door opened. "Not Mom".

Sheldon pushed the covers off himself "what are you doing here".

She held out a plate with a hot grilled cheese with a carved out smiley face on it.

"Thank you for the gesture, but I prefer not to get crumbs in my bed" replied Sheldon.

"Eat the sandwich, you'll feel better" said melody. He rolled his eyes, but took the plate. "Dad, I know you were close to Meemaw, but mom's right. You need to let go" said melody as she sat down beside him.

Sheldon snorted derisively "easy for you to say".

"When I look in your eyes, I see Meemaw's. I loved Meemaw too. How do you think that makes me feel when I see the eyes of my great grandmother reflecting in my father's".

"And I see them in my children" replied Sheldon looking down at his daughter.

"Fair point, but Meemaw wouldn't have wanted you to keep going on like this. I don't know what brought this up today, but if you get it all out you'll feel better" suggested melody.

"We went to her house" whispered Sheldon.

"What" asked melody.

"They took me to her house" said Sheldon as he leaned over to hug his daughter.

"Dad, it's okay" said melody as she patted his back. He didn't reply, he just held his daughter.

Amy came slowly into the room and sat down on the other side of Sheldon "do you feel better".

He lifted his head up and looked over at Amy "I think so"

. She rubbed his back and held him close "sometimes all you have to do is let it all go".

Melody slid off the bed and left her parents in the room.

-o-O-o-

"How's he doin'" asked Mary as she saw melody come back.

"I think he'll be okay" she said as she flopped down on a love seat by Henry.

"Good. I'm gonna get started on lunch" said Mary.

"Do you need any help" asked Padma.

Mary looked at them as if her thoughts were somewhere else. "no dear, why don't y'all go outside in the fresh air".

-o-O-o-

The kids and their parents went outside to sit under the two giant oaks. "I've never seen Sheldon this upset. Even when they canceled Firefly" said Leonard.

"He'll be able to put it all behind eventually" said Bernadette.

"Yeah, but this is his Meemaw. Who's going to call him Moonpie now" asked penny.

"You always used to," said raj.

"I would feel insensitive if I did now" replied Penny.

"You used to call him Moonpie" asked Henry.

"Yeah, I once found some letters his Meemaw had written and they had 'Moonpie' written on them" she explained.

They saw a window open and Mary called out "lunch is ready".

-o-O-o-

Everyone at the table was happily eating, but when Sheldon came in through the doorway they fell silent. "Want a sandwich" asked James as he held a plate up.

Sheldon sat down between Amy and Mary "no thank you. Your sister already brought me one earlier".

"So, Sheldon we were talking and we wondering if you had any approved pizza places around here. Raj suggested we go to one to give your mom a break from making all this delicious food" said Bernadette.

"And then we go to a grocery store, because we're eating your mother out of house and home" said Emily.

Sheldon pondered the offer "that sounds acceptable".

"Good. Then we'll leave around seven" said Leonard.

-o-O-o-

"Just push all the tables together" suggested Emily. After arriving at the pizza place they had to get over the next brick wall of finding a place to sit; all fourteen of them. Mary declined the invitation to join them, "go have fun", and after putting three tables together it was accomplished. Once the pizzas were order conversations began.

"How long does church last," asked melody.

"Roughly three to four hours" replied Sheldon.

"What are we going to do while they're there" asked Padma.

"I thought we could do some cleaning. I feel bad that Mary is doing all this work" said Bernadette.

"Me too. It was nice of her to invite us though" said Emily.

At that moment the pizzas started to come in. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to starve" said Armand.

"What day should we go to the beach" asked Howard as he grabbed a slice.

"I think we should wait a couple of weeks at least. We'll be here for awhile, we don't have to rush" said Penny.

"Why not in three weeks. That's the halfway point for our vacation, so we can plan the second half while we're there" suggested Amy.

"Sounds good to me" said Katherine.

"All in agreement say 'I'" said Raj.

"I" said the kids and parents alike.

"Then it's settled" said Sheldon.

Amy looked down at her watch "we're going to have to leave. We have to go to church with your mother tomorrow".

The guys laughed under their breath. Sheldon casted them a death glare "you're right, Amy. We should probably leave".

"We might as well leave too" said Leonard

"Second" said Bernadette.

"Third" added Raj.

As they walked out the door the kids walked in front of their parents. "Middle" screamed Armand and he raced towards the suburban. The others caught on and they followed in pursuit. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and follow/favorite last chapter. It always makes my day! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 11

Padma heard movement and sheets rustling. Then a small thud followed by some cursing. She opened her eyes and saw James picking up a shoe. "Morning" she said as she stretched out.

"You're the last one up. Your brother just went upstairs right now and Henry's been up since he heard Uncle Raj made chocolate chip muffins" explained James.

"I'm sure you've been up for a while" said Padma.

"Actually, we're leaving right now for church. I'm glad you got up before I left" said James as he crammed his foot into his shoe. Padma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going up the stairs.

-o-O-o-

"These are so good" said Katherine.

"MmmMMMmmMM" mumbled Henry with a mouthful of muffin.

Mary raised an eyebrow "young man, is that how you conduct yourself at your table".

Henry swallowed, "no ma'am, sorry".

"He doesn't normally" said Leonard as he gave his son a look.

"Thank you, Katherine" said raj as he drank some coffee.

Melody came into the kitchen wearing a light sundress. "Ain't you a breath of fresh air. Now where's that brother of yours" asked Mary.

"He's coming up behind me" announced Padma as she came up from the basement.

Sheldon impatiently looked down towards his watch "if I have to go to church I prefer not to be late. Some of those ladies give the most evil of glares".

"Quit your belly achin', we have plenty of time" said Mary.

James came up the stairs, both shoes on now.

"He emerges" announced Armand.

James gave him a look "ha ha, very funny".

"What took you so long" asked Emily.

"I had trouble getting my shoes on" he replied.

"Regardless, it's time to leave" said Amy.

"Have fun" said penny

-o-O-o-

"It's itchy" complained Sheldon as he tugged on his shirt collar.

"And you thought I was going to be the problem" said James.

"When did you get this sarcastic" asked Amy.

"When I resumed hanging out with Henry" he replied.

"He is so penny's child" said Sheldon as he continued to scratch at his neck.

Mary looked into the rear view mirror "Shelly stop scratchin' your neck you're only makin' it worse"

. "Now it's all red" added melody.

Mary pulled into the church's small parking lot "now, everyone be on your best behavior".

"I'm sure the kids will be fine" said Sheldon as he was getting out of the car.

"Maybe I wasn't talkin' 'bout the kids" said Mary.

"Is that lil' Sheldon cooper" said a boisterous voice. Sheldon turned around and wished he hadn't. A formidable greying old lady was coming his way. "Oh, it is!" she said and gave him an air crushing hug.

"Who are you" inquired melody.

"_Melody_" said Amy in a harsh whisper.

The woman let go of Sheldon "oh, she's fine. I'm Daisy Canten, I was Sheldon's old Sunday school teacher".

"Yes, I remember quite a bit of yelling" said Sheldon as he tried to get wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Well, your father liked to tell me that all the animals didn't get on one boat together-"

. "Well, they didn't" interjected Sheldon.

"-but he would always help me put up all the crayons" daisy finished her story.

Sheldon huffed "the other kids refused to keep each color separate".

Daisy gave a hearty laugh "and they would always get rearranged by the time your father came back next Sunday".

"I'm sure it was entertaining" said melody.

"It was, honey. Now we better get in there. We don't want to be late" said daisy.

-o-O-o-

Padma snagged another muffin from the basket "what are we going to do while uncle Sheldon is suffering".

"We need to do laundry" said Bernadette as she picked up a shirt from the back of the couch.

"That's only been there since last night" said Henry defending himself.

"And I can make some stuff that we can eat throughout the week" suggested Raj.

"We probably should vacuum too," said Leonard.

"Why don't we all pick something and do it" said Howard.

"I call vacuuming" said Padma.

"Okay, what about the rest of you" asked Leonard.

"Armand and I can help mom sort and load the laundry" suggested Katherine.

"I'll fold" said Howard.

"I guess I'll do dishes" said Henry.

"I'll help you" said penny.

"I'll help Raj" said Emily.

"I'll clean rooms" said Leonard.

"This is great and all, but I have one question" said Howard.

"What" asked penny.

"Do we know where the cleaning supplies is?"

-o-O-o-

"Wasn't that nice" asked Mary as they left the church.

"Normally that's not the kind of word I would have used to describe the experience" said Sheldon.

"It was definitely different" said Amy.

Melody whispered into James's ear "I'm still baffled".

Mary's phone went off and she grabbed it out of her purse.

"It's missy" she said looking at the screen.

"Hello".

"we just got out".

"no we don't".

"That sounds lovely".

"We'll see you then".

"Love you too, bye".

"What did my sister want" asked Sheldon.

"She invited us to dinner tonight. I said we'd all go" said Mary.

"Does that include everyone else" asked James.

"Course it does nutter butter, they're all family too" said Mary.

"Just checking" he replied.

"Well it's certainly been an interestin' day" said Mary.

-o-O-o-

"_Just follow your arrow where ever it points ya, follow your arrow where ever it points ya_" sang penny as she dried the last of the dishes.

"You seem happier than normal, mom" said Henry as he put some glasses.

"I had a nice night last night" she said.

Henry covered his ears and grimaced "I don't want to know".

"We don't either" said raj.

"Raj, I have a list of things that you did before Emily that she probably doesn't want to know about" said Penny.

"I'm not ashamed of my past" said raj.

"New Delhi power rangers" coughed penny.

"Stop" said raj.

"The night the heat went out" coughed penny louder.

"Don't speak of it" said raj brandishing a spoon.

"That's a nasty cough you have" said Henry with a grin.

"I'm still stuck on New Delhi power rangers" said Emily.

"Look what you started" said raj. Penny and Henry looked at each other and started to laugh. Raj fumed "Penny Hofstader".

Penny wiped away a tear "I'm just messing with you".

They heard a car pull up and car doors slam. "They're back" said Henry. The others came into the kitchen as the front door opened.

"How was it" asked Emily.

"It was nice and guess what? Missy has invited y'all to dinner" announced Mary.

"That's great" said Leonard.

"While you were gone we did some cleaning" said Bernadette.

"How sweet of you" said Mary.

Leonard stayed back with Sheldon as the others showed Mary what they had accomplished "so what was it really like".

Sheldon looked over at him "it was hell". 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know this is later than usual, but now that I am graduated things should go smoothly again. Thanks for all the support like always**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 12

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see y'all again" gushed Missy as she opened the door to let everyone in.

"Hey James, hi melody" said Benjamin as he walked by the teens.

"Hey Ben, how's college going" asked James.

"Good, I graduate next year" said Ben.

"MELODY!" shouted a curly brunette as she ran towards them.

"Hi Julie, how are you" asked melody.

"I just turned 10" Julie said "you want to come see my room? Mama and daddy redecorated it for my birthday".

"Sure" said melody and Julie grabbed her hand.

"Kate and Padma can come too" Julie said over her shoulder.

The girls followed the pair down the hallway.

"You guys wanna go upstairs" asked Ben.

"Yeah" said Armand.

The guys clamored up the stairs.

"Do you need any help missy" asked penny.

"No, David's out bringin' in the barbecue" she replied "by the way Shelly, George and his wife are comin' too".

Sheldon rolled his eyes "yea".

"Was that sarcasm" asked Howard.

"Yes" replied Sheldon.

"I thought so, I still have trouble wrapping my head around the fact that you use it" said Howard.

Missy started to take glasses out of a cupboard "how y'all likin' Texas so far".

"I'll help with that" said penny "and I like Texas. Reminds me of Nebraska, only hotter".

A tall man came in from the sliding glass doors "hey everyone".

Missy walked over and gave him a kiss "we're just waitin' on George and Sarah to get here".

"No you're not" said George as he walked in through the door with a brunette woman.

Mary walked over and pulled the two into a hug "I'm glad to see you two. How have ya been Sarah".

The brunette smiled "pretty good Mary".

"Someone go tell the kids dinner's ready" asked David.

Bernadette went into the living room and yelled "DINNER'S READY".

The kids came pouring into the dining room where the table was getting crowded.

"Do we have another chair somewhere" asked George.

"There are some foldin' ones in the closet" shouted missy.

"There not here" said George with his head stuck in a closet door.

"That's the pantry. It's behind Howard, actually Howard can you get the chairs".

"Sure missy" replied Howard as he grabbed the folding chairs.

"Mama, tell Ben to stop pesterin' me" said Julie.

"Ben stop pesterin' your sister" said missy.

"Mom, I was not pesterin' her" defended Ben.

"Both of you kids drop it" said David.

"Okay" said Ben.

"Yes daddy" said Julie.

"Everyone just get something and pass it down. If you can't move the plate have people send their plates down to you" said missy. Everyone began to grab food and pass plates around.

"How was church this mornin' Shelly" asked missy.

"It was fine, missy" said Sheldon tersely.

"How long are y'all goin' be here" asked Ben.

"At least seven more weeks" said Armand.

Ben nodded "cool, we'll have to all hang out sometime again".

"So, you're a microbiologist and you're a dermatologist" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I just wrapped up a study on a new experimental drug's reactions to other medications" said Bernadette.

"I finished a week of work with no melanoma cases" said Emily.

"Can you pass the salt" Leonard asked Katherine.

"You ready for college life, melody" asked David.

"If I can handle my dad's quirks I think I can handle dorm life" replied melody with a shrug.

"Are those strawberries by your elbow, Padma" asked Julie.

"Yeah, you want some?" She asked.

"Yes" she replied excitedly.

"I'm goin' to get those papers next week so we can fill them out" missy told Mary.

"What papers" asked Sheldon.

"It's none of your business Shelly" snapped missy.

"Technically it is" said George, pointing his fork at missy.

"We tried, but he just doesn't want to be a part of this" argued missy.

The entire table had gone silent when they noticed the siblings arguing.

"What if I want to be" asked Sheldon.

"You don't even know what we're talkin' 'bout" said missy, starting to get a bit red in the face.

"Enough from all of you! Shelly has every right to know what y'all are talkin' 'bout" Mary said sternly.

"Fine, mama. Shelly, we decided to sell Meemaw's house" said missy.

"You can't do that!" Shouted Sheldon.

"We took you there and you didn't want be a part of it. It's a big house Shelly with a lot of land. We can't keep it all up" said George.

"Rent it out to someone" suggested Sheldon, still just as loud.

"What if they want to change something or if we have to change something. You'll throw an even bigger fit" said missy.

"Stop it! If you can't discuss this like adults at the table go outside" said Mary. Sheldon and missy looked at her.

"I know this is your house missy, but this has gotten out of hand" said Mary. They both stood up from the table and headed for the door.

"I better go or they'll kill each other" said George, leaving the table after them.

-o-O-o-

"No, I won't have any of this" said Sheldon.

"You're just goin' have to face facts. You don't even live here. You'd be dumpin' all the responsibility on me and George" said missy.

"I was closer to meemaw, so I should help get to decide" Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest.

"I give up!" Said missy as she threw her hands in the air.

"May I make a suggestion" asked George.

"I doubt it's anything better than what missy has planned" scoffed Sheldon.

"Why don't we give him until the end of his visit. He can make up a solution and if he can't think of one we'll use yours, missy" explained George.

"Fine, but if he can't I don't want to hear any belly achin'" said missy.

"Don't worry, I plan to save that house" said Sheldon. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter, you know I love them!**

**Disclaimer: lorre, prady and me**

Chapter 13

"Do you guys have any plans for today" penny asked the teens sprawled out on the living room floor.

"We were going to see how many mini marshmallows Henry could stuff in his mouth" said Armand.

"No, Henry could choke. I have a better idea" said penny.

"Is it a good idea or is it a 'good' idea" said Henry.

"It'll be good for you. All you've guys have being doing these past days is watch movies and play video games" said penny.

"But I've gotten better at call of duty" said melody.

"Not the point. Go load up in the suburban" announced penny. The kids got up from their various spots.

"Shotgun!" Shouted Katherine and they all raced to the car.

-o-O-o-

"Lowe's? How is this exciting vacation fun" asked Henry.

"I wasn't lying when I said those tree houses needed work. It would be nice of us to fix those for Mary" explained penny as she turned into the parking lot.

"Do you know what you're doing" asked Padma.

"Your father couldn't stomach me teaching them how to gut a fish. I think I can fix up a treehouse" she replied turning off the car. Penny walked towards the outdoor lumber department.

"Ooo, look at these flowers. They're cute" said Melody.

"Yeah, but they look like they're going to die" remarked Armand.

"It's the end of spring batch. They all kinda look like that" said James.

"Aunt Penny's not stopping. We're going to lose her" said Katherine as she jogged to catch up on her short legs. They got up with penny as she talked with the woman who headed the department.

"Where are the 2x4's and plywood located" asked penny.

"Let me show you" said the woman coming out behind the counter. She walked down a few feet then turned left. She grabbed a flat cart and placed it in front of sheets of plywood "how much do you need?".

"Three sheets should be fine" said penny.

The woman nodded and pulled the sheets onto the cart "Whatcha ya makin' with this".

"The kids and I are fixing up my friend's childhood treehouse" she explained.

The woman turned the cart around "these all your kids".

Penny laughed "no, only him". She pointed at Henry.

"I take offense to that" said Henry.

Penny patted his shoulder "love you too, son". Penny started to pull some 2x4's on to the cart.

"Do you need anything else besides this" asked the woman as they pulled the cart up to the register.

"No i think we're good". They quickly checked out and pushed the cart out to the suburban.

"What was the point of us coming" asked Armand.

"To help me put it all in the car" said penny. She unlocked the back and pulled open the hatch.

"It's too long" said James.

"I know. Whoever sits in the back will probably have to hold it or duck" said penny. She had Henry and Armand put the sheets in the back. The girls took the 2x4's and put them in the back with them. James shut the back hatch and joined the others in the car. "Okay, let's fix some tree houses" said penny as she started the car.

-o-O-o-

The adults looked out the window at Penny teaching Armand, Henry and James how to use the power drill. "She makes us look bad" said Howard.

"We wouldn't even know the first thing to do" said Leonard.

"We'd probably be worse than the kids" added raj.

"You can't be that bad" said Emily.

"Have you ever seen me pick up a toolbox?" Asked raj.

"No" replied Emily.

"And there is a good reason for that" said raj.

"You can make a perfect soufflé" said Emily.

"You just lost five manly points" said Howard.

"So he's equal with Sheldon" said Leonard.

"Hey" said Sheldon and Amy.

"He did have trouble opening that pickle jar" said Bernadette.

"I don't want to touch the pickle juice" defended Sheldon.

"I thought you mellowed with marriage" asked Howard.

"He could only mellow, so much" said raj.

-o-O-o-

"This should be the last screw" said penny holding a 2x4 up for Armand.

"Remember, push in too" yelled Henry from down below.

Armand rolled his eyes "yes, thank you Henry", his voice dripping with sarcasm. Armand pulled back on the trigger like button and the drill neatly put the screw in.

"Good job, Armand" said penny. 

"Thanks for teaching me, aunt penny" he said.

Penny took the bit off the drill "that's what I'm here for".

Armand joined the guys down on the ground. "What's that smell" asked James.

"I think it's fried chicken" guessed Henry.

Armand shrugged his shoulders "only way to find out is to go inside".

The guys walked through the sliding glass doors and into the kitchen. Melody, Padma, Katherine and Mary were cooking in the kitchen. "Are those mashed potatoes" asked James looking over Padma's shoulder.

"They will be in a bit" she said.

"Ooo and biscuits" said Armand as he watched Katherine put the last one on the baking sheet.

"I made them into hearts, so you know they're made with love" said Katherine as he put them in the oven.

Henry gave Melody a quick peck on the cheek as she took a piece of chicken out of the skillet "it's nice to know that if we get married you can make great food". Henry snitched some fried crumbs off the finished chicken and his hand was promptly smacked by a wooden spoon

"Henry Hofstader, I will not have you nibblin' off the food before it's done" said Mary.

"And if we do get married, I'm not going to do all the cooking. You're going to do your fair share mister" melody playfully scolded.

"If it helps, I can make breakfast" said Henry before grabbing a small piece of chicken and running out of the room. "That boy is going to be the death of me" said Mary shaking her head. Melody stood over the skillet, still blushing at Henry's last comment. 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, followed or favorited! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 14

"Today is shopping day!" Penny excitedly told Leonard.

He moaned and rolled over to face his wife, "How did you convince us to go to the beach again? You know I'm not a fan".

"Because I was able to get us a beach house on the canal from Monday to Friday" said penny giving him a kiss on the nose.

Leonard sat up and shoved his glasses on "do I have to go shopping with you".

"Not necessarily, but you can if you like" she said.

"I have some work I'd like to catch up on. plus, with the boys hanging out with Ben today and the girls going with you it should be a half way quiet house" sad Leonard stretching.

"Okay, text me if you need anything" said penny as she got up to change.

-o-O-o-

"What are you and Raj going to do while the rest of us are gone" asked Bernadette.

"I don't know. I'm sure we can find a comic book store or watch a movie. It'll be like back when we didn't have wives" said Howard.

"Not that we don't appreciate you" said raj.

"Oh, I know" said Emily giving him a quick peck.

Penny, Amy and the other girls came into the room. "It's time to go Aunt Emily and Aunt Bernie" said melody.

Bernadette gave her husband a kiss "have fun today".

"You too, honey" replied Howard. Behind them Katherine turned her head away and made a retching noise.

-o-O-o-

"Hey guys. I got it all set up and ready for us" said Ben as he let the guys inside the house.

"Is Julie here" asked James.

"No, she's over at a friend's house or somethin'" said Ben.

"How are the teams going to be set up" asked Armand.

"I figured Henry and James would want to be together, so we could team up" said Ben as he threw him a controller.

"You have Oreos, I approve" said Henry, stuffing two in his mouth "an' the' 'ouble 'uffed".

"Don't choke and start playing" said James.

"I have a question, is Padma datin' anyone" asked Ben.

James turned his head and missed getting shot twice.

"Dude, FOCUS" shouted Henry.

"Why?" Asked James turning back to the TV.

Ben shrugged his shoulders "she's hot and smart, best combination".

"Hate to tell you, but she's taken" said Henry.

"Who?" Asked Ben.

Armand pointed at James "Romeo over here has been dating her for two year and didn't even bother to tell us".

"Two years" said Ben flabbergasted.

"Don't mention it in front of our parents. We're keeping it a secret" said James.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. It's been two years, have you had sex?" Asked Henry.

"THAT IS MY SISTER" yelled Armand.

"And she might be defiled by James, keep an open mind" said Henry.

James was a bright red "shut up, even if we did I wouldn't tell you".

Ben smiled "we need to hang out more often. You guys are fun".

-o-O-o-

"Here, honey, you haven't eaten breakfast and it's quarter after ten" said Mary with plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

Leonard looked down at his watch "thanks, I didn't realize how late it was".

"It's all right, wasn't much trouble" said Mary.

"Did you know what Sheldon was going to do today" asked Leonard.

Mary paused "no, he didn't mention anything".

Leonard frowned "I wonder where he is".

-o-O-o-

"Everything is so big" said Katherine looking at the huge bottles of mouthwash.

"It is Texas" said Bernadette.

"And we are in costco" added Emily.

"If you think that's big, you should see the tampon stockpile Sheldon got me" said Amy.

Everyone looked at her in horror and confusion. "It takes up half the closet" said melody.

"Oookaay... We need hamburger and hot dog buns, chips, meat, some kind of fruit, water bottles, some other drinks, marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers" said penny reading off her list.

"It's a good thing you had a membership, Amy" said Emily.

She pushed the cart forward "where do you think Sheldon got the tampons? He would never buy in bulk from Walmart".

-o-O-o-

"look, there's a planetarium" said Howard looking at a map on his iPad, while raj drove.

"Really, I'm an astrophysicist, I don't want to go to a place with fake stars" said raj.

"Wait, never mind, it's not nearly as close as i thought it was" he replied

"There's an arcade three blocks from here".

"Two middle aged guys at an arcade, that's not going to scream creeper" raj remarked sarcastically.

"What do you suggest then" snapped Howard

. "Maybe we should just go back" said raj. Howard sighed

"we might as well, we aren't doing anything".

-o-O-o-

"Did you guys do anything" asked Emily as she twirled her spaghetti.

"No, we couldn't decide on anything" said raj.

"I thought I made considerate decisions" said Howard.

Leonard cleared his throat "did you guys have fun shopping".

"We certainly learned some new stuff" said Bernadette.

"Where's dad" asked James.

"I don't know, did he call you, Mary" asked Amy.

"No, silent all day" she relied.

They heard the door open and they all turned their heads. Sheldon walked in as if he had never left. "Where were you" asked melody.

"Out" he replied.

"What were you doing" asked Mary.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders "stuff". He looked at their plates and smiled "you made spaghetti with little hot dog pieces in them". He sat down and took a large helping. The adults around the table cast dubious glances at each other. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We're entering my favorite part of this story: the beach. I think it spans only two chapters, but I loved writing this part. Thank you to all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They always make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 15

"Y'all have everything for the week" asked Mary for the third time.

"Yes, thank you for the concern, mother" said Sheldon.

Mary patted her son's shoulder "you have fun baby and don't forget to wear sunblock".

Sheldon rolled his eyes "with my high standards and a dermatologist, I doubt I would forget".

Emily held a bottle of sunblock aloft "SPF 100 and grease free".

"You kids have fun" said Mary as she waved goodbye to them.

-o-O-o-

Penny put the key in the lock and opened the door. They all lugged their suitcases into the beach house. "Cool" said Padma.

"Yeah, my hairdresser's sister in law owns the place. They come here in late summer. Try not to break anything".

The house itself had two bedrooms, an open floor plan kitchen and living room, one bathroom and... "A balcony!" gushed melody as she slide the glass door open.

Penny walked out and joined her "cool isn't it".

"Why are there plastic owls hanging out here" asked Armand.

"They keep seagulls from nesting or attacking the houses" said Sheldon.

"So they just sit on rooftops" asked James.

Leonard looked out on the other houses "looks like it".

"Can we go to the beach?" Asked Katherine.

"You can swim in the canal. Just don't go too far out. People ride boats out there" warned penny.

"I wouldn't mind joining you" said Emily.

The girls quickly changed into swimsuits and went down the steps "are you going to join us?" Melody yelled up to the boys.

"Maybe" said Howard.

Melody went down the stairs and onto the deck. The others were already in the water except Bernadette and Amy. "How come you're not in the water" asked melody.

"Cause they're chicken" said penny with a grin.

"I saw a fish in there and I prefer not to swim with it" said Amy.

"I'm waiting on Howie" added Bernadette.

"Sure, Bernie" said Emily as she floated by.

Melody threw her towel over a chair when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked behind her shoulder in time to see Henry running towards her and pushing her in. When she surfaced she glared at him as he swam by "_HENRY HOFSTADER_".

"You're fine" he said.

She splashed water at him and he just laughed.

"Henry if you keep acting like an ass she's going to break up with you" said Armand.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call Henry an ass in front of me. Not the kind of thing I'd like to hear from my son" said Emily.

"Sorry, mom. Henry quit acting like the thing you think you have or Melody's going to break up with you" said Armand.

"I'm offended" said Henry.

"I think it's an accurate description, you really don't have one" said melody as she flopped back onto the deck.

"I give up" said Henry and he swam away.

"We brought drinks" said raj as he and Howard brought down a small cooler. Howard opened it up and pulled out two IBC root beers and handed one to Bernadette.

Penny came out of the water and rooted through the cooler "you didn't put any real beer in this?".

"It's best not to have alcoholic beverages near open water, also there are minors" said Sheldon as he came down the stairs.

"You're no fun" said penny grabbing a water.

"Better safe than sorry" said Sheldon and he sat down by Amy.

"Come join me in the water, raj" said Emily at the edge.

"No way, have you heard if the things sea water does to your hair" said raj.

Emily rolled her eyes "have you heard of the wonders it does for skin".

"It doesn't outweigh the risks" said raj and he sat down in the large hammock.

Emily climbed up the ladder and plopped down by raj, making the hammock swing.

Padma felt something on her forehead and looked up. A few more fell and then it began to pour. "Rain!" She shouted and climbed up to get her towel.

The kids got out of the water and under the awning. "This sucks" said James as he walked up the stairs.

"That's an understatement" replied Henry.

Melody smacked Henry on the shoulder "OW, woman what was that for?".

"Now we're even" she said as she squeezed past him and went into the bathroom.

"How did you raise such a violent girl" Henry asked Sheldon as he rubbed his shoulder.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders "I did tell you to treat her right".

"And she may have played more video games with her father than I liked" added Amy.

"Hopefully it stops raining, I want you guys to have fun this trip" said Bernadette.

Armand was looking through a game cabinet "it will be now". He held up a twister box.

-o-O-o-

Sheldon spun the spinner "ahhh... Left hand red".

"We already are on left hand red" said Leonard, strained.

"Oh" said Sheldon quietly "... Left foot green".

Everyone scrambled to find a green spot that wasn't taken yet. "You know, if Amy didn't keep that travel twister in her suitcase, we'd be screwed right now" said penny.

"I told you it would come in handy, bestie" said Amy.

"Bestie?" Asked Katherine.

"It's a shorten version of best friend" explained Amy.

"Makes sense" said melody.

"Could you hens stop clucking so dad can spin" asked James, an inch from falling flat on his face.

"Calm down, brother dear, we won't squish you" said melody.

"I highly doubt that" said Howard, who was next to James.

"I'm not spinning until you all stop talking" said Sheldon.

"JUST SPIN IT!" They all shouted.

Sheldon put his hands up "all right, all right... Right foot yellow".

Padma and James both reached for the same spot. This resulted with both of them quickly pulling away making them unbalanced. James hit Howard, who hit penny, who swept a leg out from Amy, who accidentally smacked Emily, who landed on top of Henry, who swung his arms out in surprise and hit Katherine, who toppled on top of Leonard, who grabbed Bernadette to keep himself up, who grabbed raj, who got tangled up in melody's long legs, leaving Armand the only one standing. "And this is why we shouldn't play twister with more people than the box recommends" said Sheldon getting up from the couch and going to the freezer to get some ice packs and the bag of corn they had brought. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love reading each of them. This is one of my favorite chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 16

"Is this spot okay" penny asked Sheldon.

"It passes" he said with a nod of his head. The group sighed as the dropped a majority of their belongings in the sand. Howard opened up an umbrella and Amy put out some chairs. James and Henry dropped the cooler they had been carrying into the sand under the umbrella.

"Sunblock" said Bernadette as she threw the bottle to Katherine.

"Here's another to make it go faster" said Emily as she handed one to Padma.

"Hey Armand, can you help me put some on my back" asked Katherine.

"Sure" said Armand with a smile and he took the bottle from her.

Padma quickly put on sunblock, even her back, before throwing the bottle to Henry. He took advantage of it and started to put some on Melody's back.

"Ah.. That's cold" she said as she turned her head to face him.

"Have I really been acting likely an ass lately" Henry whispered in her ear.

"A little" said melody.

"I don't mean to" he replied.

"Honestly you're acting like Uncle Howard used to act like. Remember the stories" said melody.

"You know pre Aunt Bernie can be pretty high on the ass scale" said Henry.

Melody gave him a quick peck and stole the sunblock bottle from him "you're already on the way down".

"Don't make me re- invoke the arm length parameter" yelled Sheldon from under the umbrella.

Melody and Henry looked at each other and laughed. James ran past the couple and into the water "come on. You can snog back at the house, the ocean's right". Henry held out his hand and melody took it. They walked into the ocean and joined James.

"Where's Armand and Katherine" asked James.

"Behind me" said Padma pointing behind her.

-o-O-o-

"Remember when we used to go to the beach" said Bernadette.

"You mean when I used to wear a string bikini" said penny.

"You could still pull it off" said Leonard.

"I have a kid. I may be an actress, but I'm sure Henry's glad I don't wear one" said penny.

"You're still wearing a bikini" said Amy looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but it's not held together by strings" said penny.

"Anyone who can pull off a bikini at your age should wear it proudly" added Emily.

"You guys look good too" said penny.

"But not nearly as good as you" said Amy.

"I think you look good" said Sheldon looking up from his iPad.

"Amy, you have the looks, you just don't show them off" said penny.

"I like to keep them that way" said Amy.

"One day Amy, one day" said penny slipping on some sunglasses.

-o-O-o-

"Where's the grill" asked raj.

"Out on the balcony" said penny walking behind him with a plate of raw hamburgers, hot dogs and kabobs.

Raj opened up the grill lid "it's already going ".

"Yeah, I got it going when I first came out" said penny.

"Thanks" said raj taking the plate from her.

"You're welcome" said penny going back inside.

"How are we going to do s'mores" asked Emily.

"There's a little grill down in the storage, we can use it" said penny.

"I'll go get it" said James and he ran down the stairs.

"Make way" said melody as she came through with paper plates and the buns for hamburgers and hot dogs.

She disappeared onto the balcony. "Thanks for getting all of this arranged" said Leonard as he came through with the cooler.

"You're welcome" said penny.

"Hey bestie, can you help me" said Amy pulling bottles of condiments out of the fridge.

"Sure" said penny grabbing the ketchup and mustard. Henry walked by and snagged marshmallows from the bag.

"Henry, those are for the s'mores" said Sheldon.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and threw the other one to James as he came up the stairs with the grill. He missed and hit James on top of his head. "So close" said James with a smile.

"And now you've wasted a perfectly good marshmallow" said Sheldon.

Armand and Katherine were outside on the balcony opening up bags of chips. "Ooo, puffy Cheetos, my favorite" said Padma. She tried to grab some from the bag, but Armand held it up above their heads. "Armand" said Padma testily. He laughed and held it up a bit higher. She managed to grab a few, but were knocked out of her hand when Armand moved the bag. They fell over the railing and towards the canal.

"Look what you did" said Armand.

"Really, what I did" said Padma.

"The seagulls" shouted Katherine pointing towards the water. A seagull dived and grabbed a Cheetos before it hit the water.

"Cool" said Padma. Armand pulled out three more Cheetos and tossed them towards the water. Some seagulls dived down and grabbed them.

"What" are you doing" asked raj turning around.

"Nothing" they all said, Armand hide the bag behind his back.

Raj gave them a look before turning back to the grill. Armand threw another Cheeto and a seagull grabbed it almost instantly.

-o-O-o-

Everyone had pulled up a chair around the small grill and were roasting marshmallows. James took a Cheeto and discreetly threw it between the railings. The flaps of their wings were heard as one of them got it. "This has been fun" said Bernadette.

"We still have almost two weeks left" pointed out Sheldon.

"True, I'm sure we can find more stuff to do" said Leonard.

"My marshmallow!" said Padma and she pulled it away, slightly smoking.

"As long as Padma doesn't set us on fire" said Henry.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wonder what grandma did while we were gone" said melody.

"She definitely got a break" said Emily.

"Mary's a trooper and she does like us" said Howard.

"Can you pass the chocolate" asked Katherine.

Penny passed her the chocolate, fingers sticky with marshmallow.

"Did you eat any Cheetos" asked raj.

"What Cheetos," said Armand innocently.

"The ones you were feeding to the seagulls" said raj.

"That cannot be good for them" said Leonard.

"It was a small bag of Cheetos" said Padma.

"Why can't we have nice things" said Howard.

"Because you all had kids" said melody.

"And you love us" added James.

"You're lucky we do. If Sheldon hadn't loosened up, I might not be having this conversation with you two" joked penny.

Sheldon looked at his watch "It's bed time".

He got up and left the group. "Some things never change" said Leonard.

**A/N: From personal experience, seagulls do love Cheetos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter, they never stop putting a smile on my face!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 17

"Happy first day of summer" said Armand glumly looking out the window.

"Happy first day of summer" replied Katherine joining him and handing him a cup of hot cocoa.

"You would never know that today is the longest day of the year" said Armand.

They both stared out the window and at the rain pouring heavily from the sky. "Where did your folks go on a day like this" asked Mary.

"We told them for Father's Day they could have one full day away from us, guilt free" said Armand before he took a long sip from his mug.

"They left to eat breakfast. That was before the rain" said Katherine.

"When the others wake up tell them I went to go help with Mrs. Leeson's granddaughter's baby shower. Seems a bit appropriate for a day like this" said Mary with a bit of a laugh.

"It certainly does" said Armand.

"Well, I won't spoil y'all's quiet morin' any longer." Said Mary as she grabbed an umbrella before leaving.

-o-O-o-

Henry was sitting upside down on the sofa "Ugh, I'm soooooooooo-".

He was cut off by Katherine who threw a pillow at him. He grabbed the pillow and sat up "What was that for Kate?"

"I'm tired of hearing that you're bored" said Katherine as she slumped over on to Armand's shoulder.

"You know what we haven't done in ages" said James, his arms casually draped across Padma's shoulder.

"What," asked Armand.

"Sardines" said James with a smile.

"We haven't played that in _aaaaaaaaages_" said melody.

"Can I hide first, I have a great idea" pleaded Katherine.

"Sure, 20 just like always" asked James.

"Why fix what isn't broke" said Padma.

"Okay, have fun, Kate" said Armand.

Katherine got up and left the living room. The kids all got up and stood in a circle "_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20_!".

They each picked a different direction and left the room.

"Kate!" Shouted Henry as he walked. He passed a window when he noticed a pair of feet sticking out from underneath a curtain. He pulled it back to reveal Katherine. Henry smiled and wrapped himself up in the curtain "you always pick drapery".

"Bad habit" she said shrugging. They heard footsteps go by, some running upstairs.

"Am I the only one who realizes your curtain fetish" asked Henry.

The curtain was pulled back by Padma "nope, I could see your feet a mile away".

"Where are the others" asked Katherine.

"James is upstairs, Armand is looking in the basement and melody is out on the enclosed porch".

"You might want to be a bit quieter" said James as he joined them.

"By now the bulge in the curtain is going to be worse than Uncle Howard when Aunt Bernie was wearing that sexy dress" said Padma.

"PADMA" yelled Katherine, horrified.

"Sorry Kate, he made it worse by trying to hide it" she said with a shrug.

"I could hear you" said melody.

"It's Padma's fault" mumbled Katherine.

"I could tell that" replied melody.

"I'm just joking. I didn't mean to upset you" said Padma.

"I know, but everyone always tells embarrassing Howard stories that, as his daughter, I don't want to hear" explained Katherine.

"Two words for you: love bunnies" said James.

"Three: smart and beautiful" replied Henry. "You guys are so... I'm last" said Armand.

"Yeah, you get to hide now" said Henry as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"You know I don't like hiding, it freaks me out" said Armand.

"I'll hide for you" said Padma.

"Thanks" said Armand. Padma untangled herself from the curtain and left.

_"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20!"_.

The kids left the room to search. Padma was hiding in the pantry when the door was opened by James. "How could you possibly know I was here" she asked.

James gave her a sheepish grin. "Actually, I came in here to get a granola bar. I'm kinda hungry".

Padma laughed "it's moments like these that remind me how much a teenage boy you really are".

James knelt down beside her and pulled out a granola box "are there more than just that moment".

"Sure, like when we do this" she took his head in her hands and kissed him. He dropped the granola bar to put his hands on her waist. She scooted closer to him and he pulled her closer. Padma heard the knob turn, but neither of them did any thing. Everyone there had seen them kissing on New Year's.

It wasn't until she felt James tense up that she felt the need to turn around, but she didn't get to fully turn before they spoke. "Nutter butter, what are you doin' with her" asked Mary cooper in the pantry doorway, hands on hips.

-o-O-o-

"I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm more disappointed that you were kissin' in my pantry or that you haven't told your folks that y'all been datin'" said Mary to the two teens sitting meekly on her bed.

"We were going to tell them, when Padma turned 18" explained James.

"Why didn't you tell them from the start" asked Mary.

"I didn't know how my parents were going to take it" said Padma.

"Or mine for that matter" added James.

"They would have accepted it" said Mary.

"Did you hear about the distance policy dad put in place with melody and Henry? We didn't want that. Plus, it's been kinda fun sneaking around" said James.

"We're sorry for kissing in your pantry" said Padma.

"I'm not really upset about that, when I was your age, if they had a bottle of strawberry wine I was good" explained Mary

"So you forgive us" asked James.

"Almost. You _have_ been havin' a secret relationship behind your parents back. And you _can_ say no, but it would make me feel better. I just want to make sure you both stay safe " said Mary.

-o-O-o-

"You're going to church tomorrow" repeated Sheldon.

"Yes, with grandma" explained James.

"And you're going with him" clarified raj.

"Yes, I thought it could be interesting looking at another religion" said Padma.

"That's fine, we were going to take you guys to this cool laser tag place we found today" said Emily.

"...that's fine. Go without us" said James, a bit strained.

Amy shrugged her shoulders "if you insist".

Padma looked over at James and gave him a supportive smile. Mary spent the whole conversation looking down at her plate, not wanting to give away what was going on. 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. Thank you to all who review, follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and me**

Chapter 18

Mary was driving the two love birds "Now I don't want you two thinkin' I'm punishin' ya, but-".

"But are parents would have inflicted some kind of punishment anyway. If anything, I prefer you giving it to us" said James.

"This isn't goin' upset your father, Padma" asked Mary.

"We don't really practice, so it's not like he can be offended" explained Padma.

"Alright I just wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on anybody's toes" she replied.

-o-O-o-

"This is going to be so much fun" said Katherine as she diabolically rubbed her hands together.

"You're scaring me, Kate" said melody.

"Lighten up Mels, in the end you'll be worse than me" she replied, lightly punching her friend on the shoulder.

"Are you going to be playing" asked Henry.

Leonard looked at Penny "I was told that an almost sixty year old man shouldn't be running around playing laser tag".

Henry shrugged his shoulders "I guess it's for the best. I'll shoot some people for you".

The kids left to get ready living the adults at the entrance. "Are you sure-".

"Leonard, you're almost sixty and asthmatic. I don't want you to die for real out there" argued Penny.

"She's right" said Howard.

"If you even agree that shows how serious it is" said Leonard with a sigh.

-o-O-o-

"Hello Mary! James you came back and who is this with you" asked Daisy as she walked towards them.

"This is Padma Koothrappali. Her father is friends with my dad and they came down with us" explained James.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Padma" said daisy shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to" Padma replied, giving her a charming smile.

"We need to get inside, it's about to start" Mary said as she gently pushed the kids inside.

-o-O-o-

"Okay, if Armand goes around and melody goes in front we might have a chance" explained Henry.

"The fact that Katherine can hold her own against three people is sad" said Armand.

"The fact that we had to band together is worse" said melody.

"You know if other people were here we could have them help take Katherine down" suggested Armand.

"It's Sunday, church day. No one's going to show up" said Henry.

"And she's you're girlfriend Armand. You might want to watch what you say" melody pointed out. They saw a laser go through the air and shoot Armand's sensor.

"Katherine!" Said Armand in shock.

"Okay screw our plan. Armand's out so I guess it's just you and me" said Henry. A laser came out from behind a wall and shot Melody's sensor.

"That weasel!" Henry ran to find some cover.

-o-O-o-

They walked into the half-filled church and Mary guided them to a pew. "I think I've been to church three times" whispered James.

"That's three more times than me" Padma replied.

"You'll be fine" Mary said giving her a reassuring pat on the leg. The pastor came in. James and Padma both exchanged looks, the service had begun.

-o-O-o-

"You'll never get me, Henry. I'm the queen of laser tag" Katherine proclaimed.

Henry shot in the direction of her voice, but missed. "Just wait 'til more people show up" said Henry.

"I doubt it" said Katherine aiming a shot at him. It narrowly missed him and he moved to get a better shot. He saw a blinking light in front of him.

"Got'cha" he whispered. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What" said Henry confused. He saw a shot of green and his sensor light went off.

"You were aiming at the emergency exit light" Katherine said behind him.

He put his hands in the air "you got me".

Katherine smiled "told you I was the queen of laser tag". She held her hand out and Henry grabbed it and pulled himself up of the floor. They both walked out of the arena.

"That was intense" said penny.

"Melody and Armand told us" said raj.

"She got me in the end" said Henry.

"That's my girl" said Howard.

"Was she anything like Bernadette" asked Sheldon.

"Hey!" Said Bernadette indignantly.

"Yes!" Said Armand, Henry and melody.

"I feel for you" said Leonard giving his son a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's almost noon, we should go find someplace to eat" Emily suggested.

"Agreed" said Armand.

-o-O-o-

James got into the front seat and Padma slid into the back as Mary started the car. "Thanks for keeping our secret" said Padma.

"You're welcome" replied Mary.

James undid the top two buttons on his shirt "I would go through twelve more church services than have dad find out".

"You know your daddy isn't as strict as you think he is" said Mary.

"Really, Uncle Sheldon?" Said Padma skeptical.

"You never know, if you go about it the right way he might notable such a fuss. You might want to keep it in mind" said Mary.

-o-O-o-

"Hey, James and Padma survived" said Henry enthusiastically as he looked out the window.

"Welcome back" said Amy as she held the door open.

"How was your day" asked Sheldon.

"Wonderful, these two behaved perfectly fine. Much better than a certain somebody when he went to church at their age" said Mary.

Sheldon sighed "what did you expect from me. I told you I didn't like to go. It was unnecessary for me to go during every break from college".

Mary looked shocked "I didn't say it was you. Who said anything about Shelly not wantin' to go to church with his mama?"

Everyone laughed at her mock shock. "And this is why we agreed for me to go to church once a year when I visit" explained Sheldon.

"And he has every time" said Mary.

"Well, this has been an interestin' conversation. What is your thermostat set at? It's gettin' hot in here" complained Sheldon.

Everyone stared at him. "Why are y'all starin'" he asked irritably.

"Your um..." Said melody, before deciding it was best to let someone else say it.

"Uh..." Was all James got out before he lost his nerve.

"Your accent's going south" explained Amy.

"What?" Said Sheldon confused.

"What she's trying to say is that you've been here long enough that you've regained your southern charm" Howard said eloquently.

"Good Lord, every time" said Sheldon.

"Sheldon lee cooper!" Said Mary, shocked for real.

"Ooo" said Emily and Bernadette.

Sheldon paused as he rethought what he said "sorry mama".

"You better be" said Mary before leaving the room.

"YES!" Shouted penny.

"What" asked raj.

"I wasn't the first to say the Lord's name in vain first" said penny.

"It just slipped out" said Sheldon.

"Sure" said Howard. He threw his hands in the air "you are all insufferable".

"Hey, you lost it" said Katherine.

"I guess it's just going to pop in and out like when Armand's voice dropped" said Padma.

Armand lightly punched his sister "that's still a sensitive topic".

"Don't worry you never lose an opportunity to tell the grape juice story" Padma replied.

"The grape juice story?" Said Leonard befuddled.

"You haven't heard the grape juice story" said Armand.

Padma tackled her brother "don't you dare".

Everyone laughed as Padma sat on top her brother from telling the story. Armand couldn't tell it anyway because he was laughing so hard. 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And here's another update like always. Thank you to those who have reviewed like always. And for those how have central heat and air might find it hard to relate to this chapter; most of it is inspired by my lack of it. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter 19

"It's _soooooo_ hot" said Armand, his face in front of a fan.

"Remember that day when it was pouring and I was complaining. I'd take that right now" said Katherine.

"Isn't the AC on" asked melody.

"Yes, it was five minutes ago when you asked" said James, slightly snarky.

"Hey, I just asked" replied melody.

James sighed "I know it's just so damn _HOT_".

"Preaching to the choir" said Padma.

"Where's Henry" asked Armand.

"I'm his girlfriend not his keeper" replied melody.

"He went to the kitchen" said Katherine.

Armand got up from the fan to find Henry. Katherine rolled off the couch and took his place in front of the fan. He walked into the kitchen to see Henry sticking his head inside the freezer. "_HENRY_" shouted Armand.

Henry hit his head on top of the freezer and looked over at Armand "hell Armand, scare me why don't you".

"You're not the only one in hell" he replied.

"Clever comeback" said Henry shutting the freezer door.

"Thanks" said Armand.

_CLUNK, CLANK, CLUNRCH!_

"What the hell was that" asked Henry.

"No idea" replied Armand.

"You guys hear that" asked penny as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what was it" asked Armand.

The sound of a fan slowly dying to a screeching halt could be heard over head. "That doesn't sound good" said Henry.

"Is it getting hot in here" asked James as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh holy crap on a cracker it was the air co'" said penny and she dashed out of the room.

"If it was the AC I'm going to crawl into the freezer and die" said Henry.

"Don't be a diva, people live here and they don't die" said James.

"Or do they" said Armand dramatically.

"They technically do, but not everyone dies from heatstroke" explained James.

"The apocalypse has arrived" announced melody as the girls came into the kitchen.

"It's just an air conditioner" said James.

"Yeah, but dad realized the temp's going up" said melody. "Oh hell" replied James.

-o-O-o-

"_FIVE TO SEVEN DAYS! WE'LL DIE BY THEN...I KNOW WE'RE IN A HEATWAVE, BUT..._ Fine, but you just earned a spot on my list". Sheldon angrily put the phone back on its charger.

"Was that the last one" asked Amy.

"Yes, the soonest they can get here is in five to seven days. Apparently, the air conditionin' in two different office buildings went out. That left two people to deal with unscheduled emergencies" explained Sheldon.

"What are we going to do" asked Amy.

Sheldon sat up straight "I know".

-o-O-o-

"Where are we goin' Shelly" asked Mary.

"Meemaw's" he said a bit quietly.

"Sheldon, you do remember the last time" said Howard.

"Yes, but do to the lack of a cold environment we should leave" explained Sheldon.

"How long will we be there" asked Katherine.

"'Til the air co' techs come and fix it" said Sheldon.

"Which will be..?" Asked Emily.

"At most a week" said Sheldon.

"Does your Meemaw's house have air conditioning" asked Bernadette.

"It has window units" said Sheldon.

"Good enough for me, let's go" said penny.

-o-O-o-

They collapsed into Meemaw's. "Where are all the units at" asked Leonard.

"There is one in the livin' room, one in the den, one in meemaw and pop-pop's room, one in the hallway upstairs and one in the guest room upstairs" said Sheldon.

The kids ran to turn an all the air co's. The adults walked around and turned on the ceiling fans. "How come she never got central heat and air" asked raj.

"She didn't want to have to tear up the house to install it" explained Mary.

"Is it just me or does the house feel... Different" asked Amy.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about" said Sheldon. He quickly turned around and carried their bags into a room.

"Where are the rest of us going to sleep" asked Emily.

"There are three other guest bedrooms upstairs. I'll be in the small one down here. The kids can just sprawl out in a cold spot" suggested Mary.

"Why so many guest rooms" asked Howard.

"When they first built the house it was just the downstairs. When they put on the second floor they needed more bedrooms, so they built three" explained Mary.

The kids came thundering through the house to join everyone else. "It's so cool up there" said Henry.

"Why didn't you bring us sooner" asked melody.

"We had our reasons" explained Amy as she looked at her husband as he came back from putting up their bags.

"Y'all forgot about the one I just turned on in the bedroom" said Sheldon.

"Hey, we were making sure they worked" said Katherine.

Howard ruffled her hair "by sticking your faces in front of them I'm sure".

Katherine covered her head and frowned at him.

"Why don't y'all come in and you can help me make dinner" said Mary peeking her head out of the doorway.

"Can I make apple pie" asked Armand.

"Sure, though if you want ice cream with it you'll have to get one your parents to get some" said Mary.

"You can't have apple pie without ice cream. I'll go get some" said penny.

"I'll go with you, mom" replied Henry.

The two left the house with the screen door slamming. "Let's join Mary in the kitchen" said Bernadette.

-o-O-o-

"Where are we going" asked Padma as she followed James.

"We're almost there. Just keep following me" he replied.

"If I knew it was going to take this long I would have brought some of Armand's pie as a reward for surviving" she said.

"It's only been four minutes" said James.

"I would have shared the pie" replied Padma.

James stopped in his tracks "here we are".

He pulled back some branches revealing a hidey hole of sorts.

"It's beautiful" whispered Padma.

James laid down a blanket "I know, I found it years ago, but I've never told anyone".

Padma laid down and looked at the stars "there's Cassiopeia and Andromeda".

James laid down with her "I love it when you talk nerdy to me".

Padma laughed "that's so cheesy".

James leaned over and gave her a quick kiss "I know". Padma grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to kiss him. She closed her eyes to let the perfect moment sink in... 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: I'll start by saying this leads into one of my favorite chapters with Sheldon/James father-son bonding. And according to the Internet what I wanted to happen is physically impossible, but it's times like these when I can tell the Internet to screw itself, this is fiction. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter 20

"Why are you followin' me" asked Sheldon.

"I wanted you to show me around. You always talked about you're meemaw, so I figured you spent a lot of time here" said penny.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I want to share it with you" said Sheldon.

"Lighten up, Shelly" joked penny.

"I prefer you don't call be Shelly" replied Sheldon.

Penny walked over to an open shed/barn. "Whose truck is this" asked penny.

"It was my father's, this was his second truck" explained Sheldon.

"Second truck?" Asked penny. "Yes, my mother used to hide his first truck's keys when he had a few to many. He bought this truck and kept it at a neighbor's house" explained Sheldon.

"Why didn't she hide the keys to that truck" asked penny.

"He kept them hidden in the gun cabinet. When he died we could never find the keys, so they left it here" said Sheldon. Penny tugged the driver's side door open.

"What are you doin'" asked Sheldon.

"Looking for the keys" said penny, a bit muffled.

Sheldon crossed his arms "I doubt if you will. We all looked for those keys-".

"Found them!" Shouted penny as she sat up.

"How is that possible" asked Sheldon.

"I'm magical. Let's see if we can get this truck started" said penny. She got out of the truck and grabbed a large red bottle with a spout. She shook it and it made no sound. She started to walk out of the shed.

"Where are you goin'" asked Sheldon.

"Down to those pumps to get more diesel in it. Why do you have pumps anyway?" Asked Penny.

"Pop-pop and Meemaw didn't like to have to drive thirty miles to the nearest gas station, so they had a diesel and a gas pump put in" explained Sheldon as they walked.

Penny walked up to the giant white tank labeled 'DIESEL' and grabbed the handle that pumped the gas "do the tanks still have gas in them".

"Yes, they haven't contacted the company to stop having the tanks filled" said Sheldon.

Penny started to pump the diesel into the bottle "you know a lot about the affairs going on for someone who was so against it".

Sheldon's face twitched "I just guessin'".

Penny gave him a look she normally reserved for Henry "oh". The bottle was filled up and she spotted another large one by the tank. She inspected it for holes and then twisted the spout off to fill it with more diesel. After it was filled she put the spout back on and picked both of them up.

"Do you need my help" asked Sheldon.

"Can you find me a wrench and a drain pan" asked penny.

"In the shed" he replied.

They had made it back to the truck and penny grabbed the tools she needed. Sheldon waited outside, so that he wouldn't be in her way. After fifteen minutes he grew concerned and peeked in. Penny was getting into the truck "come on". Sheldon walked over to the passenger side and yanked the door open. Penny put the key in the ignition and put her foot on the clutch. The engine whined as it tried to catch. "come on" said penny. The engine turned over and roared to life "YES!" Shouted penny in celebration.

Sheldon looked over "the check engine light's on".

Penny turned towards Sheldon and gave him a look "Oh my god, Sheldon. I just got a forty year old truck started and all you can say is 'the check engine light's on".

"Yes" said Sheldon.

Penny put the truck in first "where are we goin'" asked Sheldon.

"I figured we could go to a mechanic, so we could check out why the check engine light is on" explained penny.

"You're not drivin' my father's truck" said Sheldon.

Penny put her foot on the gas and pulled it out of the shed.

"What are you doin'" screeched Sheldon as he held on to the passenger door.

"Driving" said penny as she shifted to second.

Sheldon looked over at penny "please, penny".

She looked at his pleading eyes and pushed in on the brake and clutch. She got it stopped and threw it into neutral "what's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to drive it" said Sheldon.

Penny got out of the truck "all right sweetie, but who will".

Sheldon thought for a moment "go get James".

"Why, he can barely drive an automatic. What makes you think he can drive stick" asked penny.

"I'll teach him" said Sheldon calmly.

Penny started laughing "you can't...be serious".

Sheldon frowned "I am".

Penny stopped laughing "all right sweetie, but fifty bucks says it doesn't make it down the driveway".

Sheldon smiled "go get James".

Penny ran back to the house and went inside. Sheldon put his seat belt on and waited. James came running out towards the truck. He opened the driver's door "are you serious".

Sheldon looked at his son "did I say 'bazinga'".

James got into the truck and slammed the door shut "so, how do you drive this thing".

Sheldon scooted over and pointed to the floorboard "there are three peddles: the brake, the gas and the clutch. The clutch is to your far left, then the brake, then the gas. You use your left foot to work the clutch and your right foot to work the brake and gas. Now push in on the clutch". James looked down and pushed his foot down on the clutch.

"Now this is the gear shift. This is a five speed, so it has five different gears, plus reverse. The order of the gears is on top of the gear shift. Place your hand on it" instructed Sheldon. James placed his hand on the gear shift. Sheldon placed his hand on top of James's. "Now, the order is not the same in every manual. For this one first is in the upper left hand corner" Sheldon moved the gear shift so it was now in first. "Now, slowly let up on the clutch and put your foot on the gas. It's goin' to start movin' forward, so you'll want your hands on the wheel".

James did as he was told and the truck moved forward "I did it!"

Sheldon smiled "good, now don't kill it". 

**A/N: Two things: One- yes some people really do have fuel tanks on their property for some of the reasons mentioned above, until I was eight I thought everyone had them. Two, my father taught me how to drive a manual the same way, so there's some sentiment. There's a whole bucket full of emotions next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know this is a day late, but better late than never, right? Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorites. For me, this was my favorite chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

Chapter 21

James and Sheldon were cruising down the road. "Who's truck did this used to be" asked James.

"It was your grandfather's" said Sheldon.

"What was he like" asked James.

Sheldon looked away from James and to the glove box "he was...interestin'".

James frowned "how?"

Sheldon looked away from the glove box. "Your grandma and your grandpa didn't get along very well. They dealt with their feelings in very different ways. Your grandma dived into religion whereas your grandpa dived into a bottle of bourbon".

James let out a very quiet "oh".

Sheldon sighed "I don't know how my siblings handled it, but I would listen to records of scientific lectures. I knew my father was an alcoholic. That was apparent in the amount of beer cans around his chair and..." Sheldon leaned forward and opened up the glove box and pulled out a bottle. "His driving whiskey. Most of the memories i have of him are with a bottle of booze in hand or drivin' to the liquor store. He did teach me how to shoot a gun and we did archery every now and then. He had me watch football with him, but that was about it".

"That explains why you don't drink much" said James.

"That and your grandma made me promise when I moved to Pasadena I wouldn't drink or do drugs. There is one memory of him that is one of the better ones" Said Sheldon.

"What was it of" asked James.

"I had just finished up college for the year. I was fourteen at the time. I was workin' on developin' a theory when my father came in and told me he was going to take me on a drive. We both got into this truck. My father had a beer in his hand. I didn't mention it to him as I learned long ago that he was stubborn and that arguin' would do no good. He asked me how school was goin' and I told him fine. He asked if I had a girlfriend and I told him no. He laughed at that. He asked if I had a beer yet and I told him no. He looked over at me and said that how could anyone who goes to college not have had a beer. I told him it was possible because I went to college and i hadn't had a drop. He handed me his beer can and told me to take a swig. I asked if mama would find out and he told me not to worry 'cause it would be our secret. I took a sip and spat it out. He laughed and told me that was exactly what he had done when he had his first beer. Four months later he passed away" said Sheldon.

"Did you ever tell anyone" asked James.

"Not until today" replied Sheldon "now pull into here".

James made a wild turn into the mechanics. "Down shift, down shift!" Yelled Sheldon.

James tried to push in on the clutch, but accidentally pushed in on the brake. The car came to a stop and died. James looked over at Sheldon "sorry".

Sheldon was breathing heavily "we didn't die!".

They both got out of the truck as an old man in coveralls came out of the shop "that's one helluva an entrance".

"Hi, Sammy. The truck's check engine light's on" explained Sheldon.

Sammy looked over at the truck "that's your father's old truck, isn't it. There's no way in hell that thang shoulda made it all the way here. The truck shoulda crapped out in the middle of the road. It's an act of God that the thang made it. You two are a couple'a lucky sons of a bitches. I'll pull it inta the shop and see what I can do. Y'all can sit in the office an' wait".

"Thanks" said Sheldon. They heard the truck start back up as they went to sit in the office.

"So we're a couple of lucky sons of bitches" said James.

"It would seem so" replied Sheldon.

"I wouldn't tell grandma or mom that" said James with a grin.

"Not if you want to face the wrath of God himself" advised Sheldon with a grin.

Sammy stuck his head into the office through the door that connects it with the shop "this is goin' take a couple'a days. Why don't ya call someone to come pick ya up?"

"Thank you for doin' this" said Sheldon.

"Anytime. Why don't you two have a beer on me? They're in the fridge in my office" said Sammy.

"Thank you" said Sheldon. Sammy left and went back to the shop. Sheldon pulled out his phone and dialed a number "hello Leonard we need a ride... No James did not break it... It's just-penny you're not helpin'... I don't care who comes we just need to be picked up... Sammy and son... Okay thanks".

Sheldon hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Are we really going to have those beers" asked James.

"It depends, have you had a beer yet" asked Sheldon.

"No" said James.

"How could anyone who goes to college not have had a beer," asked Sheldon.

James smiled "it's possible because I go to college and I haven't had a drop".

"Well, let's go change that" said Sheldon. He got up and walked over to the door. He went in and when he came out he had two cans of beer. He handed one to James.

James took the can and looked at his father. "I'm underage".

Sheldon snorted "you'd be surprised with the amount of underage drinkin' in Texas. You're only havin' one, it'll be fine".

James and Sheldon pulled the tabs on the cans to open them. "Cheers" said Sheldon tapping his beer against James's.

"Cheers" replied James. He tilted the can back to take a sip. He made a face and spat it back into the can. "_Ugg_" he said repulsed. He looked over at Sheldon who had sprayed his out and it was falling down his chin. James laughed "I guess we're not beer drinkers".

Sheldon shook his head "far from it".

"How do people drink that, it's nasty as hell" said James.

"Agreed" said Sheldon. They heard a car pull up and then honk its horn.

"Our ride's here" said Sheldon. They dropped their beer cans into the trash can on the way out to the car.

"Hello there boys" said penny cheerfully.

Sheldon got in the passenger seat and James got in the back. Penny pulled out a fifty and threw it in Sheldon's lap. "What's this for?"

"Well, I did lose."

Sheldon looked down at the money and passed it back to her. "Keep it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He looked at her before crossing his arms. "You know any kind of gift makes me uncomfortable."

Penny looked at him and smiled. "Techincally it's a bet, but alright." She pulled out of the auto shop and saw Sheldon smile in the reflection of the window.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: It's been a **_**long **_**time hasn't it? Oh sweet baby Jesus this is **_**not **_**how I imagined anything going. I apologize for the long wait, but my summer has dragged me in twenty different directions. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 22

"You'll never believe what I just found" said Henry as he came into the living room.

Armand rolled over on the floor to face him "is this going to be like when you discovered the bathroom in the basement".

"No this is even better, but that is a close second" he replied.

"What is it" asked Katherine.

Henry grinned "just come out and see". The kids looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and getting up. Henry walked out the back door "Ta-da".

On the porch was a blue plastic kiddie pool. "You brought us out to look at a kiddie pool" said James.

Henry crossed his arms "it's still hot as hell and I brought a savior in the form of a blue plastic bit of heaven".

Padma looked the kiddie pool over "I doubt we'd all fit".

Henry placed an arm around her like a salesman "Padma we'll never know if we don't try".

She sighed and pushed his arm away "you know if it wasn't pushing one hundred I wouldn't be doing this".

Henry grinned "so that's two for the pool, anyone else".

Melody threw her hands in the air "what the hell, might as well".

He clapped his hands together "I'm going to go find the hose to fill this thing up".

He left leaving the others on the porch. "It's like he's a diabolic villain" said James.

"Wonder where he gets it from" said Katherine.

"I'd say aunt penny. Remember when they told us that story of Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Penny getting revenge on each other," said Armand.

"Vividly" said melody.

Padma walked doors the door "we might as well change or Henry's never going to shut up about this".

-o-O-o-

The girls walked back on to the porch and saw the little pool had moved. "HENRY WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled melody.

"Jeez Mels, are you trying to kill our hearing" asked Padma.

"Over here" said Henry as he waved them over. He had carried the kiddie pool to beside the sandbox to create a 'beach'. The girls draped their towels over a tree limb and looked at the pool.

"Well, is someone going to get in" asked Katherine.

"I vote Henry. It was his idea" said melody.

"Okay, I will" said Henry stepping into the pool "feel free to join in".

The girls got into the pool. The water barely covered their legs and almost went up to their hips while they were siting. "How's the pool" asked James as him and Armand walked over.

"Peachy" said Katherine.

The two guys joined in, making it crowded. "Henry" said Armand. "what" he asked.

"this sucks. Almost as much as aquaman".

"I don't think it does" said Henry and he leaned back on the edge. The little pool couldn't handle the weight and broke making Henry fall backwards and the water come gushing out. The other kids managed to get out unscathed. Henry got up out of the now muddy mess. "Hey Henry you've got a little something here" said James gesturing to the mud on Henry's back.

"Yeah, we'll you've got some here" he said as he picked up some mud and threw it at James. It hit him in the chest and James looked at Henry. He was grinning like a fool, but it disappeared when James reached down to scoop some up. He ducked and James missed and hit Katherine. James's eyes grew wide "oh shit". Katherine scowled and threw mud back at James, but missed by a mile and hit Armand.

"Oh it's on" said Armand and a mud-slinging fight ensued.

-o-O-o-

Melody rolled over on the floor. It was late at night and everyone was asleep except her. She was hot and no amount of scooting towards the AC was helping. She had already ditched her nightshirt and was down to a sports bra and her shorts. She looked over at the basement door and got an idea. _I'm not getting any sleep anyway, might as will try to get some in the colder basement. I don't care if it' unfinished or not_, she thought. She tip toed over to the door and started to creep down the stairs. The combination of the cold air and her hot body made her feel a little nauseated. _Oh dear lord_, she thought as she felt her stomach tremble. She tip toed down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as she could. She pulled the bathroom door open and ran for the bathtub as it was right in front of her and the toilet was to her left. She ripped the curtain open enough so that she could see the drain. She felt her food make a lovely reappearance down the bathtub drain.

"_Holy shit on a cracker_!"

She paused mid-heave in horror. She noticed the shower running cold water on to her head and washing the vomit down the drain. She looked over and her stomach dropped again. Henry was standing against the tiled wall and wrapped up in the shower curtain. "Hi" melody said weakly before heaving into the tub again.

"What the hell are you doing here" he asked in a loud whisper.

She cupped her hands to collect water so she could rinse out her mouth. Melody sat up using the tub's edge as a support "I felt hot, so I came down here to cool off. Then my supper decided it wanted to cool off too. Why are you here?".

Henry blushed a faint red "cooling off". Melody looked at him confused before the penny dropped "oh..._OH_".

Henry looked embarrassed "yeah".

"I'm gonna go" said melody. She stood up to leave, but slipped and fell backwards on a puddle that had formed from the water pouring out of the shower head.

"Melody!" Shouted Henry. He unwrapped himself a bit so he could reach over and grab his pants off the floor. Melody touched the back of her head and winced. Henry, now in pants, stumbled out of the shower and sat down next to her "are you okay".

Melody looked over at his face "I think so. I think it's my finger I hurt not my head". She held out her finger that looked a little pink.

Henry gingerly held it "I think you just landed on it that's all". "Could you kiss it to make it feel better" she asked shyly. Henry carefully leaned down and lightly pecked it. He then went farther up her arm and to her neck and jaw before kissing her on the mouth. Melody was shocked, but she kissed him back, a smile on her lips. He leaned down so that her back was against the tile floor and he was on top of her. Henry had his hands on her waist and he slowly brought them up until they flirted with the bottom of her bra.

Melody's eyes flew open and she gently pushed him away "I'm sorry".

She ran out of the bathroom leaving Henry by himself, the water in the shower still running and his face had a slightly confused look. 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A tad late, but now that I possess my own laptop things should be easier! Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 23

To say that the next morning was awkward was an understatement. When Henry walked into the kitchen, melody immediately looked down as if the floor had changed color. "What's with you two" asked Armand as he grabbed two honey buns for himself and Katherine.

"Nothing" blurted out melody.

"Nothing at all" said Henry as he hid his face behind the fridge door.

"Nothing my ass, something's up" said Katherine. Henry emerged from the fridge with an apple in his mouth. He patted Katherine's shoulder and then left.

Katherine brushed the spot he had touched. "Don't think that means I won't find out what's going on".

She stalked out of the kitchen in pursuit of him. Armand inched slowly over to melody "so, what really happened".

Melody sighed and slid down to the floor "I honestly don't know".

"You got drunk!" Said Armand shocked.

Melody looked up at him "NO, _Jesus_ Armand. I just don't know emotionally or... I don't know, it's all so confusing".

Armand shrugged his shoulders "if you ever want to talk, let me know". He grabbed the honey buns and left the kitchen.

-o-O-o-

When Katherine found Henry in the living room she was fuming "_Henry Wyatt Hofstader_! If you don't tell me what happened I swear-".

"Don't swear, it's not lady like" he teased.

Katherine's face was starting to turn a splotchy red "I don't give a shit, I just want to make sure my friends aren't being hurt!"

Henry realized he was facing the wrath of Katherine, which could be compared to that of a honey badger, and that last comment definitely went on the list of 'last acts'. "Kate, I'm sorry. I promise what happened isn't something we can't work out. Trust us".

She calmed down and her face went to a more splotchy pink "I'm sorry, Henry. I just want to make sure you're both okay".

He leaned over and gave her a hug "It's okay. Sometimes you're just a bit too empathetic for my taste".

James came into the living room "dad's holding a family meeting in the dining room".

-o-O-o-

"As you all know, today is the Fourth of July. Now for all the festivities to be pulled off organization is key. Who volunteers to do bakin', this consists of cookies, cupcakes or brownies" asked Sheldon.

"I will" said raj. Emily wrapped an arm around his waist "and I'm with him".

"Katherine and I want to" said Armand.

Sheldon wrote the names of his list "alright, we also need someone to help Missy and David when they come with the meat for grillin'".

"I've got it" said Amy.

"I'll help you" added Padma.

Sheldon nodded "drinks-".

"I call that" penny said enthusiastically.

"I'll do it with her" added Leonard.

Sheldon sighed at penny's overabundant enthusiasm "someone to keep my mother from over exertin' herself".

Mary started to get out of her chair "now Shelly".

Sheldon looked over at his mother "Don't 'now Shelly' me, we've burdened you enough. It's time for you to relax".

"I'll hang out with grandma" said James.

"Thank you. That leaves melody and Henry to go pick up fireworks" said Sheldon.

"What about Aunt Bernie and uncle Howard" asked melody.

"Someone has to help host and as much as I don't trust Wolowitz with this, I don't want two teenagers hostin'" explained Sheldon.

"Get some good ones" said Howard.

"And sparklers" said penny.

"Ooo, I love sparklers" said Emily.

"Everything is final, this meeting is adjourned" said Sheldon. Everyone else left for their tasks leaving Henry and melody looking at each other.

-o-O-o-

Melody sat down in the driver's seat as Henry shut the passenger side door. She turned the car on and put it in reverse. "I think we need to talk" said Henry.

Melody sped down the driveway "I think that's the understatement of the year".

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking with my head" said Henry.

She looked both ways before pulling out on to the road "we both know what you were thinking with and it was not your heart either".

Henry sighed "I know. It was a crappy move on my part".

"No, it's my fault too. I let you keep going because I thought we could handle it. I was only half right: you could handle it, but I couldn't" she said.

"And I feel like jerk" said Henry.

"And I feel like a prude. What if I'm not ready for it? What if I never am? What will you do?" Asked melody.

"Why don't we set up a few ground rules? Just so we both know what to expect" suggested Henry.

"Like when my parents had a relationship agreement" said melody.

"Not like that. Maybe a code word if someone goes too far" he said.

"Why not Jenga" said melody.

Henry raised an eyebrow "Jenga".

"Because if we don't stop there our relationship could fall apart like a Jenga tower" said Melody.

"Okay," said Henry reaching over and placing a hand on her thigh. Melody briefly looked over at him and smiled.

-o-O-o-

"Missy, David, Ben and Julie are here" shouted melody as she walked through the kitchen.

"But we're not done with our cupcakes" said Katherine.

Armand held one up "and they're so festive".

Melody picked one up and unwrapped it before taking a huge bite out of it "an' 'ere 'ood 'oo".

"_Melody_" said Katherine before playfully smacking her with a spatula before she left the room.

"Respect the utensils" said raj as he and Emily arranged snacks.

"Coming through" said Amy as she and David walked through the kitchen carrying coolers.

"Do y'all need any extra help" asked Ben.

"Keeping Sheldon from telling me my cupcakes didn't have the standard amount of icing would help" joked Emily.

"If only anyone could" he replied before leaving the room. Penny came in and headed straight to the fridge "do you think we have enough beer?"

Howard came in from outside "since raj can talk to women without alcohol's questionable influence, yes".

"At least I had an excuse" raj replied.

"Can you grab some extras? Sarah and George just showed up" said Leonard.

-o-O-o-

Missy was standing by Sheldon out in the backyard "so when were you gunna tell everyone".

Sheldon looked over at her confused "what am I gunna tell everyone".

Missy took a sip of her dr. Pepper "'til you came in all defensive like I was the one handlin' most of the paper work. I know what you did".

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably "and what do ya think".

Missy bumped her elbow against Sheldon's "I think it's sweet. I'm proud of ya and I think meemaw would have been too". 

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here we are, the last chapter. Let me say for a story I wrote last year I never thought it would do so well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited or just read. Every time I got an email update for this story it always put a smile on my face. Now for the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre, Prady and Me**

Chapter 24

"It's gettin' dark. Can we have s'mores now" asked Julie.

Missy ruffled her daughter's hair "Sure".

Raj was looking for something on a picnic table "Bernadette, Katherine, did you guys take the marshmallows?"

Bernadette threw the bag of marshmallows towards Amy and they both shut their mouths tight so he couldn't see the sugary delight in their mouths. "Were you two eating them again," asked raj confronting them.

"No" said Katherine, the marshmallow in her mouth visible.

Raj smiled and sighed. "Amy do you have the marshmallows?"

She looked down at the marshmallows in her lap "apparently, yes".

The kids got marshmallows tongs and speared the innocent marshmallows. "We need a marshmallow tree" said penny.

"What's that" asked Sarah. Penny used her hands to explain it, wildly waving her marshmallow over the place "it's like a giant branch and each twig thing can hold a marshmallow so it can roast, like twelve at once".

"Sounds cool" said George pulling his marshmallow out of the fire.

"Where are the sparklers" asked Emily getting up.

"Melody and Henry left them inside. I'll go get them" said Padma getting up and going through the sliding glass door.

"Anybody got a lighter" asked Leonard. George fished around in a pocket and passed one to him. Padma came back with two bags filled with fireworks. Leonard pulled a punk out of the bag and lit it "who wants a sparkler?"

"I do" said penny.

"And me" said Emily.

"Me too" said Julie. Leonard grabbed three sparklers and lit one before handing one to each of the girls.

Missy looked over at Sheldon who was currently trying to fend off an unwanted mosquito "are you gunna tell them?"

Sheldon smacked the mosquito on his arm "In time missy, be patient". She stood up "Everybody, Shelly has an announcement".

They all looked over at Sheldon. He frowned. "Thanks missy". He stood up and looked at the group "Near the beginnin' of this vacation Missy and George challenged me to think of a solution to save this house, or they would rent it out or worse" Sheldon shuddered "Sell it. I came to the conclusion that I would take over care of the house. It means too much to me to let it sit here in squander. I've already had people come and work on it so that it could be in top condition. I plan to pay for any expenses that pop up. When I'm not here, I hope that George and Missy will look after it, but I hope to come out often to look at it myself. If I can manage at least once a month, and maybe some extended time in the summer," he turned towards missy and George "do you accept my offer?".

George and missy looked at each other "I'm okay with it" said missy.

"Good job lil' brother" said George patting Sheldon on the back.

"Now let's light some fireworks and celebrate the fourth" said Howard. Everyone cheered and the gang took turns lighting each one off.

As they watched the fireworks Amy gave Sheldon a peck on the cheek "I'm proud of you".

He grabbed her right hand and held it "thank you".

-o-O-o-

"Thank you for takin' care of the air conditionin' company and your father's truck" said Mary.

"One of them was my doin'" he replied.

"I'll miss you Shelly Bean" said Mary as she gave her son a hug.

"We'll still have our weekly phone calls Mom" he replied.

She walked over and gave Amy a hug "thanks for comin' darlin'".

"Anytime Mary" said Amy.

Mary spread her arms out wide "come here birdie, you too nutter butter". Melody and James were squeezed by the force of Mary's hug. "Now y'all be safe while travelin'".

"Don't worry, we will" said Leonard as he got into the driver's seat. Their cars pulled out of her driveway and onto the road.

-o-O-o-

"Thank god we're home" said penny as she roller her suitcase into the apartment.

"I know. Any longer in the car with uncle Sheldon and I think I may have gone crazy" said Henry.

Leonard snorted "you should have seen him when he was younger. He's mellowed with marriage".

"That's a scary thought" replied Henry.

-o-O-o-

"Home sweet home" said raj.

Emily collapsed on the couch "no more road trips".

"I think we all agree with that" added Armand.

"I had fun" said Padma.

"I'm not saying we didn't, but I don't think I can handle anymore twenty four hour trips" explained raj.

"Amen" said Padma as she sat down by her mother

-o-O-o-

"The guys and I are going to the comic book store" asked Howard.

"Don't forget Zazzles" said Bernadette.

"Can I drive" asked Katherine.

"Sure, you need the hours" said Howard.

She ran over and hugged her father "thanks daddy".

-o-O-o-

"I just got a text from Howard. He said he'd take me after work to the comic book store to get Zazzles," said Sheldon.

"That's nice of him. I have to wake up early to start on my new study, so it's good you already got a ride" said Amy.

Melody and James came into the apartment lugging full suitcases. "You could have left those in the car until tomorrow morning" said Amy.

"Now you tell us" said Melody as she rolled her eyes.

"You're fine" said Amy.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed" announced James.

-o-O-o-

James woke up to light streaming in from his window. He groaned and rolled over to see what time the clock said, 11:23. He got up and looked at his phone. He had four messages: one from his mom, two from Henry and one from Padma. Amy was reminding him she was working late that day so she was not in charge of making dinner. Henry's was an invite to see if he wanted to go to a movie. The second was him telling him he was going with Armand. He scrolled down to read Padma's. He skimmed it once, then one word caught his eye. He carefully read it again and he dropped his phone in shock. He pulled on some clothes and grabbed the car keys from the bowl. He left the apartment without his phone and then ran back to his room to get it. He looked at her text one last time to make sure he read it correctly.

He put it in his pocket still displaying Padma's text: **I think I might be pregnant.**

**A/N: Surprise? Don't worry this continues in **_**The Parental Paradox. **_


End file.
